Maou for a Day
by Sincere Disappearance
Summary: Yuuri gets tired of having so much work to do and decides it's time everyone else gets a taste of how hard he works. Several pairings. Rating may go up later.
1. I have an idea!

**Yuuri's POV**

Today has been a seriously long day. The fact that I'm the Maou and have endless duties to do means that I'm normally extremely tired at the end of the day. That's not true right now since I seem to have an endless amount of energy running away from Wolfram. I don't know where it's coming from, maybe an angry Wolfram is all I need for motivation...maybe I should take him back to Earth with me and he can chase me round the baseball field- but that's besides the point.

"Yuuri! Get back here right now! You absolute wimp! What are you scared of? I'm not going to hurt you...much!" Yup, now he's shouting. Nothing to be scared of? Wolfram's like the horror movie of the century when angry! I'm more scared of him then anything else at this point in life.

No. I don't know what I did.

This time I'm pretty sure I did nothing actually, other then my normal schedule I've done nothing but wake up.

Wolfram wasn't angry this morning though...I wonder if it's something I said. Aw, that's more then likely, right?

He hasn't been chasing me long. I just recently found freedom by escaping from Gwendal's office after signing more then enough paper work for one day. The things people ask for, honestly. I saw him in the hall and he looked bored. I casually walked over, said a few things and then BAM! Out of nowhere he gets angry. I would ask him what I did wrong, but he'd almost literally fire some smart arse comment back at me about how 'I don't know what I said/did because I'm such a wimp'. Running away is my safest bet right now.

"Yuuri!" He's still chasing me, where does he get all his energy from? Maybe it's all his soldier training, he's always been stronger then me, and probably every person I know other then his brothers and Günter.

Uh oh, I'm exhausted. I have to stop, I'm sorry mother I tried my hardest in life, say goodbye to Shouri and dad for m-

"Hah! I've got you now! How dare you insult me like that!" Wolfram's really angry, huh? Insult him? What could I have said...? If I trace back the conversations I've had with Wolf today then...

Something about Lady Cecile, something about me being Maou and then something about looks. After that I called him an 'Ex-Prince Charming', because of his looks and all-

Oh.

That's what I did wrong.

He obviously took it the wrong way. I didn't mean he wasn't a Prince Charming any more, I just meant he wasn't a prince! Hmm, guess there's only one thing left to do. Apologise, thought with Wolfram, I don't think I'll be left off easily.

"Wolf, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! Please calm down!" I know I'm waving my arms frantically, but what else can I do? He's leaning over me and it's really intimidating.

"Look, wimp. I don't care how many times you apologise. That's not the point. This isn't the first time you've said something stupid!"

"H-hey, Wolf? Did anyone ever tell you you look amazing at this angle?" I'll just try and complement him, it might work.

"Humph, and what's so wrong with any other angle?" Gah, Wolfram you're so difficult to talk to! You don't know what it's like to be me do you? I wonder how Wolfram would react if this situation was the other way around...

"Nothing, Wolf. Man, you're so stubborn." I sound like I'm sulking, but who cares if I am? I just so happened to have accidentally gotten myself engaged to one of the most troublesome people I have ever known. Despite his fragile, beautiful looks he is a snappy, harsh, angry, selfish brat...as said by Günter and I agree with that up until the 'selfish brat' part. He seems to have calmed down a tad lately, and he thinks about other people now a lot more than he did when I first met him.

"Of _course_ I am." He leaned away from me a little after saying that. Whew, for a minute there I thought I was dead. I don't know if he was being sarcastic there or what, but he looks less angry now then before. Maybe my apology _did_ work after all? But I doubt that. I know it's dangerous but I'm going to test and see if it worked!

"Heh, so does this mean I'm off the hook?" I said that a little to hopefully, now his scowl is back. Oh, what have I done! I might as well have signed my own death warrant.

"Let's just see, shall we?" Oh no. He's grabbing my arm! He's dragging me! Aah! Wolf, wait, where are we going?

"Wolf, eh-"

"Shut it, wimp. You have work to do." He's dragging me towards Gwendal's office again. At this rate, I'll be stuck doing paper work again! Wolfram!

"Wait, Wolf. I said I was sorry already, what more do you want from me?"

"Didn't I just tell you to be quiet. You have work to do, don't you. I don't know how you escaped from big brother's office again but I highly doubt you've finished all your work. Wimps like you have a different excuse to get out of these things every single time, but I wont let _you_ go _that_ easily." Even though I'm behind him right now and I can't see his face, I'm sure there is a huge smirk plastered right across it. He just loves to torture me! Does Wolf know how I feel when he does this? I'm scared for my life. Now I have to deal with an angry Gwendal too. Life just gets better and better, huh?

"Not a wimp." I know it's a stupid thing to say, but right now I have no other argument. _Think _Yuuri, _think_. How could you get out of this? What should I do? I can't run away again, Wolf would fry me for sure. I can't make up any excuses right now because I'd probably come out with something ridiculous. I wonder if Wolfram knows how tiring paper work can be... I've never seen him doing any, although Gwendal seems to be used to it by now and I don't think I'll ever see Conrad doing any... Let alone anyone else in the castle. Why can't they just be the Maoh, then they'll see how it feels- Wait, why _can't_ they just be the Maoh? I wonder...

I must have had a smug look on my face because Wolfram is looking at me questioningly. Maybe it is suspicious to not realise we've stopped right out side of...Gwendal's office. Aaww. Now I have to endure _more_ paper work. Why do they make this so hard on me? I guess that doesn't matter any more because tomorrow will be a different thing altogether.

I can't remember starting to smirk, but I must have because Wolfram started to get angry and yelled at me for looking too happy despite my sulking mood before. I think he's realised that my mind is elsewhere right now. Hah, oh well. Time to initiate my plan!

"Wolf. Lets make a deal."

"A deal? What for?" The questioning look is back.

"I'll do my work without protest for the next few hours, if you go and fetch everyone that isn't a guard or in a working station at this castle." Hahah, this'll be fun.

"Why in Shin Makoku would you want me to do that?" Oh, he raised his voice a little. Stepping back a little wont hurt, right?

"Please Wolf, I'll answer all your questions later, just go tell everyone to come here."

"Humph. It's evident that you're planning something, but fine." He crossed his arms, I hope he doesn't see through my plan.

"Thanks Wolf. I'll start my work, you just go fetch everyone." It's fair to say I was quite surprised when he actually did as I asked because I didn't even need to 'order him as his king'. Sometimes I don't understand Wolf. It's as if he's constantly on a trampoline, one moment he's up and then the next he's down again, sometimes he's even done a complete flip to postpone being down. Oh well. I guess I should keep my end of the bargain.

I'm bracing myself before going in though. Safety first, right?

I open the door and guess what! Gwendal isn't here, so I'm safe. I'll just sit down and act as if I never left in the first place. If Gwendal asks where I went, I'll tell him I never left and that he must be becoming delirious and his wrinkles may have covered his vision. I'd never say that aloud though. Especially not to Gwendal. In fact, I don't even think Gwendal is on the list of people I'd say that to.

**

* * *

**

**Wolfram's POV**

What could Yuuri be planning now? He's always seemed suspicious, but right now he's way beyond suspicious. I'm feeling uneasy just turning my back on him. There's something he's not telling me and quite frankly I'd prefer knowing then not knowing. What excuse does he have to not tell me? After all, I am his fiancé. But why could he possibly want me to send everyone to Gwendal's office?

That doesn't matter though, like he said, I guess I'll just have to find out when he decides to tell me. Damn wimp.

Hmm, who to fetch first? Right now I'm in the courtyard...and he said to send everyone so...that must mean...Conrad and Yozak. They should be around here somewhere. I'll just keep on walking until I see them hiding behind some tree doing lord knows what. Everyone around here is so damn suspicious all the time, unlike me. I don't hide anything from anyone...Except..the majority...of the...castle- Oh! There they are.

What are they doing?...

All I know is I can hear them giggling. Right now I'd rather not know what they're giggling at, I'll just interrupt their 'happy' little moment. Yuuri is more important.

"Lord Weller, Yozak!" Now that I have their attention, "Yuuri wants to see everyone who is not in a working station around the castle. You have to report to Gwendal's office immediately. No questions asked." It's normal that Conrad would go, but did I not just say everyone? "Yozak! Need I repeat myself? Yuuri said everyone. And what Yuuri says goes; am I wrong?"

Hah. Now he's moving. I just wish he wasn't giving me curious looks, why does everyone act so insolent around here. Never mind that. Back to Yuuri's orders... Actually now that I think about it, did that _wimp_ even order me to do this?

Sometimes I wish he didn't have me wrapped around those devious little fingers of his. I have to pay more attention; stop acting rashly and inappropriately to Yuuri, he doesn't care enough to show whether or not he notices either way though.

Not that I _am_ acting rashly and inappropriately. Like I'd even admit to something as dubious as _that_.

Anyway.

Next is... Who's closest? Well, since I'm still in the courtyard I don't think it would be a problem to find Günter pondering around the flowers, or maybe even Greta. I'm sure she'll be out in the garden enjoying herself. Admittedly, I hope she is. It's not good for young children to be held indoors during the younger years of their lives. I tend to think Greta is too energetic to be closed up inside the castle all day; she never ceases to amaze me with how long she can keep herself awake at nights. Yeah, maybe I'll go look for her next, besides Yuuri hasn't seen her all day since morning and I believe he should be more associated with our daughter during the day. I can't stand it when he leaves her along for too long; she becomes bored and restless.

If I know Greta well enough -and I _do_- she'll be somewhere with lots of daisies and countless numbers of other flowers which I know I should know the name of but can never remember. The place she is most likely to be at right now would probably be up on the small hill beside the castle, daises grow there an awful lot and the tree is beautiful when it blossoms; not to mention the fantastic view up there.

Walking there shouldn't take long; I think I'm closer then I cared to realise because I can see a small figure under the huge tree. Looks like her alright. Who else rolls around in fallen blossom and has that much fun doing it? I think she's giggling...and it's contagious. I let out a little laugh then; honestly, she is the most adorable thing around here most of the time other then Yuu-

…

Okay Greta, I'm coming to get you.

It's amazing what I saw when I arrived at her side. Seems all the giggling worn her out, or maybe she was chasing butterflies because she's fallen asleep. Doesn't matter though, I'll just have to carry her around with me until we reach her room. Truthfully, she's really light, but that's normal for someone at her age. I think I'll have to put her to bed, it's not too early and she doesn't look like she's ready to wake up at all. She smiled, I think she's dreaming. I'll have to postpone my duties for now and put her to bed, I'll just send down who I see on the way.

**

* * *

**

**Yuuri's POV**

I was overjoyed when Conrad and Yozak entered the room, it seems Wolf is doing a good job. I wonder where he is...Hmm. I'm still keeping it a secret no matter how many times Conrad pesters me to tell him 'what's wrong' as he puts it. Oh Conrad, I assure you nothing is wrong. Actually it's so obviously right...Well, heheh, it is to me. I feel like I might be making a mistake but I also have the urge to try it so badly. I'll let them feel my pain. They'll see what I go through. Each one of them...Each of them who's up for it that is.

…

Hey! Gwendal's arrived. He looks a little starry eyed, maybe he saw something irresistibly cute. He looks slightly impatient too though.

Hurry up Wolf! I can't start until you and everyone else is here. I grinned slightly. Wolfram is taking his time. I wonder what he's up to.

Hey! Now Anissina's here! Few more people. Just Lady Celi, Wolf, Günter I think...anyone else? I suppose Greta could come. Oh, I haven't seen her since this morning. I hope she's okay. She tends to get bored if I'm not around. That doesn't matter right now though because Wolfram's probably with her somewhere if he's taking this long. He's a much better parent to her than I am; he even keeps her occupied whilst I'm stuck here working. Being demon king is so exhausting, I barely get to do anything fun any more because Gwendal is always on my case. There is always something different and maybe even harder then the last thing to do. Not that I didn't know this would happen, but I didn't expect it to be like this every day.

Where could Wolfram have gotten to? Günter arrived. He said he missed me and had done plenty of research for our next lesson. It was something about how the Great Sage and the Great One built up their –my– kingdom. I didn't hear most of it because I was trapped in a bear hug. Something tells me Wolf wasn't the one who told him to come here, he probably just came from his own will to 'see his majesty so badly it hurts' and probably wasn't even told I want everyone's attention. Only about two more people to come.

I'm not completely sure if Lady Celi is at the castle today. It's more than likely that she is out looking for love then in here dying of loneliness. I'm not sure what she really does on those voyages, but on the slightly less than rare occasion that we'd meet up with her while she's on one we've never seen anyone else with her. We only ever see her. I wonder why she doesn't spend more time with her sons before they get old...Then again when is 'old' for a mazoku? Gwendal and Günter are over 150, so it must be somewhere around 400 assuming that they are 5 times older then they look. I wonder what their life expectancy is...

Wolfram's still not here yet. Everyone in the room is just conversing between themselves with the occasional curious glance over at me. I just smile and wave them away every time they ask something. I'll keep doing that till Wolf gets here.

**

* * *

**

**Wolfram's POV**

I know I'm taking a while, but Greta wanted a story read to her after she woke up when I put her into bed. I ended up reading one of Anissina's less than amusing story books. Honestly, half of that stuff is hardly appropriate for a child's eyes and ears! Has she no shame? It's only because she really insisted...and then gave me _those_ eyes. I'm such a bad parent always falling for them. Yuuri has never fallen for the eyes when I'm around him. He never gives in to her! Heck, he never gives in to anyone! He's so naïve, never seeing the bad side of people. It's always made me curious as to what he thinks of me. I understand that he thinks highly of Conrad and Gwendal, he's jumpy around Günter and that he's always respected the women around the castle but he never seems to say anything about me.

Never mind, back to my job. I already sent Gwendal when I was putting Greta to bed and I saw Anissina chasing him along the way. I hope he's relieved, Yuuri probably just saved him from a weeks long recovery although I doubt he would mention it. That only leaves mother. I'm sure I saw her somewhere this morning. I'll check her room.

The castle corridors are so much bigger when you're alone. They all ways are when there's a group of people protecting one person, that person being the wimp. They are also colder. You wouldn't notice it in a big group of people because of all the shared body heat. It makes me shiver. I'd warm myself up but that would just slow me down by using up the extra energy. I'm almost a mother's room now, it's always surprisingly warm in there.

She's definitely in there, I can hear her. She's telling a maid how to do her hair correctly. That's just like her. She's barely ever done her own hair...I remember the time she asked me to do it, that was more then hilarious. I made such a mess of it.

I'll just enter quietly, she wont notice me that way.

Her door is rather heavy and it made a lot of noise so she heard me coming. Oh well. At any rate sneaking in wasn't really necessary, all I'm doing is sending her to Yuuri.

"Mother." She's hugging me and for the love of Shinou way to tightly! It's hard to breathe in this situation, but I'm growing used to it now that I'm growing taller. I'm almost taller then Yuuri.

"Oh, Wolfie! It's such a joy that you would come to see your dear mother of your own will!" Ack, not tighter!

"Muth-fur!" I can barely hear my own muffed words, so I don't know how she can with me trapped in her...trapped like this. Ah, she's loosening her grip I can finally speak again. "Thank you. What I actually came for was to tell you that we are required to go to Yuuri." She's looking at me and that small -growing- smile on her lips is making me uncomfortable. And why does she have to squeal so loud like she just did? Sorry Mother, but I wish to keep my hearing until I'm your age at least.

"Wolfie! You and his majesty are getting married?" I can just feel my eyes popping out of my eyes right now. What an absurd suggestion. Actually, it's kind of hurtful everytime it's brought up as my answer is the same when she asks.

"No. Mother. It's nothing to do with that I'm sure. He wants to talk to _everybody. _The rest of them are already there, it's just me and you who need to head to Gwendal's office now." She is giving me a slightly disheartened look. I don't know why, she was more interested in Yuuri then I was to begin with. I would have thought she would be happier to hear that our relationship has made no progress.

* * *

She accompanied me on the way down there and when we entered the overcrowded room Yuuri's face lit up. He looked happy to see me for once. It made me smile slightly. Yuuri started to talk finally. It wasn't the way he was formally speaking that suprised me though, it was what he was actually saying. It made me think. He has to be kidding though; he can't really think everyone is going to agree to that. But he's already said that we have no way of getting out of it now. He doesn't understand what he's getting himself into clearly, I'll be glad to help him with that though.

**

* * *

**

**Yuuri's POV**

Wolfram finally arrived! Gosh, how long have I been waiting for him? Don't make me wait so long next time Wolf, but in any case better get started. Oh, and Lady Celi is here too, not that I'm surprised.

"I wanted to inform you all that I have had a very special idea. It involves every single person in this room. I need you all to comply. Anyone oppose so far?" I'm speaking pretty formally to them, huh? Never thought I had it in me to use such big words. No one is saying anything so I'll just continue. "Now that none of you are against the idea there is no backing out." I'd already planned to flash my biggest smile at that point, and so I did. A few eyes widen at me but right now I must keep explaining.

"I have decided that I go through a lot every day. I want you to know just how much I have to do- Wolfram where is Greta?" I know it's off topic but I need her for the plan, not that she'd be opposed.

"She's asleep. In bed."

"Isn't it a bit early for her bed time?"

"Not at all. She fell asleep outside so I decided it would be better if I let her sleep. She looked extremely worn out from all the running she was doing."

"Oh. I was wondering what took you so long. Was that it?"

"What else? She's fine just carry on, everyone's waiting for an explanation Yuuri." Oh, I see. They do all look impatient now, including Wolf.

"Ah, yes." I turn to everyone else and carry on. How is it Wolfram has such control over me? "I have decided that each one of you will be in my position." I think several of them got the idea because I hear several gasps all at the same time. "That's right. Each of you will have one day as the Maou of Shin Makoku. You will each be required to choose a fiancé and protectors of your choice. Oh and Greta will act as your child for the day." I love the way Wolfram started to laugh at that bit. He probably understands that Greta is a handful sometimes. Oh, I'm getting distracted.

"Yuuri, are you kidding?" Wolfram is interrupting me. I pout at him a little. Always works...sometimes.

"Of course I'm not. _You_ all put me through so much all the time." The emphasis on the 'you' was directed at you Wolfram. Yes it was.

"Very well. I'll comply." That was unexpected. And so was the huge grin on his face. I don't like it when he gets ideas... but that's probably the same for him. He generally laughs at mine.

"Your majesty, that's absurd. Everyone here? That would be over a week. Over a week without _you_, your majesty!" Günter. I knew he'd say that somewhere along the line.

"I'll still be here. I'll be observing all of you and of course Murata and Shinou will have a day too. It's not like it's going to affect the kingdom. They have survived months with out me being here. They'll definitely survive if other people temporarily take over for a day." At least three people gasped when I said Shinou. Of _course _he needs to have a day, I fear what he would do to me if he didn't have a part in this. Actually, I wonder whether Murata will be willing to do it... Never mind. He'll have a day and I plan to make sure of it.

"Well, who's day will it be first if you're so adamant about this?" I don't think it would be bad for you to go first Gwendal, you have so much experience in this sort of thing.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out all day. I don't have a clue. Hmm, age order? Height order? Whoever is ready?" I'm not sure. The only things I can think of right now are them three. My minds gone blank of any ideas right now. Why now of all times? I know that is something I should have thought of first, but my mind was to focused on telling them plan then anything else.

"We'll decide tomorrow. Right now I suggest that everyone get some rest and decide on their...partners tonight in case of their going first." Thank you Gwendal, you've spared me having the awkward task of getting everyone out of here. I see several of them nod and leave the room. That's funny, I thought some of them would want to say something at least, but only Wolf and Gwendal did. Wolfram's still here. But I don't mind. He wont leave even if I tell him to although he's not grinning at me any more, he is just staring at me funnily. Maybe he's trying to read my mind. It's no so bad having him as my fiancé I guess, anyone else here would be slightly awkward and other then his temper, he's an amazing friend. He's fun to have around too since he's almost my age... Well, he is in looks and that helps, he also has the mind of a teenager and that means he's a lot like me. He's also completely different to me.

"You really want use to know how you feel that badly? That's just like you, Yuuri." He's walking towards me. I just smile his way. I guess it does look a little desperate and I would be the only one to think of something as strange as this, but it'll work and they'll know.

"It's not like it's a bad idea Wolf. Just see it as a chance to get back at them for all the stress they put me through. I'll just give them a taste of their own medicine." Yup, that's exactly what I have planned.

"Stress?" That evil, devious smile is coming back. Wolf... Why do you look at me like that? It makes me uneasy. "You wont know stress until it's my turn to be the Maou. Heed my warning Yuuri. Hey, maybe you'll even see this as a mistake afterwards but consider it encouragement to not make any more mistakes." Oh, that seems to be all he wanted to say because he's walking away. All I can do is gulp. He is so very scary at times...He makes me feel so small. Why is it he is the only one that does? Oh Shinou, what have I done to myself? Why did I let Wolfram take part?

* * *

Being in bed with Wolf is easier now that I'm used to it, but I can't help thinking about what he said. He's made me really uneasy. He takes the who fiancé thing really seriously, it's endless the things he could order me to do when he's the Maou. This is entirely my fault. I'm so naïve. I keep asking myself why I let him in on it, but why haven't I actually done anything about it? It's too late now though because he's asleep. He's a heavy sleeper and it's not like I want to wake him up anyway, he's always angry when he's woken up early.

The whole castle's in bed now and I'm just lying here awake. Wolfram, this is entirely your fault. I'm going to lie here till morning without any sleep because of you.

He keeps rolling over and hitting me.

It makes me wonder if he always knows what I'm thinking,

If he's the only one who knows what's going on in my head,

Even I don't know what's going on in my head and I have multiple examples of that.

Then again, if he does then why is he constantly with me? Constantly by my side?

He's never like this with anyone else and especially not Conrad. I know he cares for me, I just wish I knew what he actually thinks of me. He never actually says anything about me. He only says I'm a wimp and that doesn't help. I want to know what he thinks. What goes through his head when he sees me, not when he talks to me. Looking at him now, he is undeniably beautiful. It's not that I'm gay -I most certainly am not- but he is amazingly attractive. It makes me wonder why he keeps me by his side. Why he...always wants my... attention... Why he never...dissolved the engagement altogether...and why...why he is still...with me...now...

…

* * *

**A/N**

**Hmm, who _should_ go first? Any suggestions? And the story will have other peoples point of views in it, Wolf and Yuuri's are the only two appropriate for this chapter though. I didn't think I'd need anyone elses and I'm sorry if they are out of character.  
**

**Yuuri fell asleep if you're confused, by the way.**

**Thanks for reading. :D**

**Review please, it's the only way I'll get any better! (Even if I'll get better in time, I don't think that counts.)**

**Oh, and please point out any mistakes, even if they are small!**


	2. His Majesty

**Day 1 – His majesty...**

**Yuuri's POV**

Waking up early is something I'm used to, but this early? It's still dark outside. Conrad won't be here for our early run for another few hours I'm sure. And getting kicked out of bed isn't the nicest way of waking up either. I should build a fort out of pillows to keep myself from getting hurt at night and maybe I should wear armour too for when my fort is penetrated.

Enough about my early morning, I'm still excited.

Maybe I'm in fact happy about being awake first. It gives me time to think.

I wonder who's going first. Someone who's made all their decisions about who they want and where. Maybe we should do a vote? Or pull names from a hat? I'm not sure. I think I should let them choose between themselves. If this fair? If I recall I never got to choose... I wonder if I've gone easy on them... In any case though this might run smoother if they choose who they want. I'm fine with who I have anyway.

Oh! I should make predictions... Wolfram should be easiest. I just need some paper and a pen and then I can write them all down. Aha, some in my drawers. Heheh, this'll be fun. Let me just get comfortable in bed again.

_His majesty **Wolfram von Bielefelt**_

_Fiancé – Yuuri Shibuya (Oh Shinou, help me.)_

_Personal guard – Gwendal von Voltaire. (Possibly Yozak)_

_His majesty** Ken Murata** _

_Fiancé – Wolfram von Bielefelt (He's like that. He likes his blondes.)_

_Personal Guard – Yozak Gurrier_

_His majesty **Conrad Weller**_

_Fiancé - …Yozak? (Up for consideration)_

_Personal Guard – Yozak Gurrier_

_His majesty **Gwendal von Voltaire**_

_Fiancé – Anissina von Karbelnikoff (He can stop being her guinea pig if she has that role, there's no way she'd use her fiancé.)_

_Personal Guard – Yozak Gurrier (Has his work cut out for him, huh?)_

_His majesty **G****ü****nter von Christ**_

_Fiancé – (I'm scared that he'll choose me) ...Yuuri...Shibuya... (I'm really reluctant to write it down. Really)_

_Personal Guard – Himself. (I don't think he'll need one)_

_His majesty **Yozak Gurrier **(He gets a day because he works too hard not to have one.)_

_Fiancé - ...Conrad? (Also up for consideration)_

_Personal Guard – Conrad Weller/Gwendal von Voltaire_

_Her majesty **Lady Cecile von Spitzberg**_

_Fiancé – Anyone (Please anyone but me!)_

_Personal Guard – Yozak Gurrier/Conrad Weller/Gwendal von Voltaire/Wolfram von Bielefelt/Günter von Christ_

_Her majesty **Anissina von Karbelnikoff**_

_Fiancé – Gwendal von Voltaire (Even though I think if she had the choice, she'd definitely remain single. But that's **not** an option!)_

_Personal Guard – Yozak Gurrier/Günter von Christ/Gwendal von Voltaire_

_His majesty **Shinou**_

_Fiancé - …? (Murata is the only on I'd think he'd warm up to, but that gives me creepy images...)_

_Personal Guard – Everyone. I bet that's what he'll want and he _always_ gets what he wants regardless of being the Maoh, he's the Original King._

I think that's everyone. I'm unsure about a few. I better hide this list somewhere...I don't want anyone finding it..if that happened... I don't know what people would think of me. I'm only guessing, they can't kill me for it...right? Anyhow, I guess this would be a good time to sleep again, if I'm sleepy I can't do my job later.

…

Sleeping is hard then I thought after I wake up. Maybe I should just pass the time by doing something. I'll check my drawers and see if I've got some of the games I bought over with me a few months ago in there. Come to think of I a one person game is never fun. Scrap that.

Hey, it's getting a little lighter! It's not that late after all. Wolfram is still rolling around in his sleep. It's hard to get comfortable around him.

I don't know if this is a good idea, but I'm going to wake him up.

…

I will.

Just... I will.

…

"...Wolf?..." I know that was a little quiet, but I shook him too. Not that it actually helped at all. I'll try again. "Wolf?" I shook him a little harder. He isn't as scary when he's asleep, he's more cute then -not that I'm interested in males or anything- but he is cute when he sleeps. Like a child or a puppy if you catch my drift?

"Wolfram?" He's shifting a little, I think it's working.

"Wolf?... Wolfram? Lord Bielefelt?" Now this is just getting boring. This isn't going to work. Time for strategy number two.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld! Wake up this instant!" Ow! Ow, ow, ow.

He kicked me. And I'm on the floor again. Why does waking people up have to hurt so much?

"What?" I'm reconsidering whether or not I should have woke him up. I wish he wouldn't yell so much, and in the morning too? If he's anything to go by I don't think his brothers would enjoy waking up this early either.

"Oh..hahah...Wolfram. You're awake." Flash a giddy smile, that'll work Yuuri!

"I am _now_." Oh no, he's turning all evil eyed... "What are you doing on the floor Yuuri?"

"Aha, well...heh, you kicked me out of bed."

"Oh. Sorry. What are you doing up this early? It's not even dawn yet."

"You kicked me out of bed."

"I know and I said I was sorry, but why are you up so early?" I don't like him when he's angry...!

"...You kicked me out of bed. Twice."

"Oh. Sorry again then. Get back into bed. There's nothing to do this early anyway, we might as well just go back to sleep."

"Don't you think I've tried that?" Dropping the tone would be a good idea now Yuuri, he scowls at you every time you speak to him harshly.

"It's not hard. Close your eyes. Empty your mind and sleep will just take you. It works for me every time." It's never been that easy, come on Wolf. You can't seriously think that works. I tried that several times. It never works. "...Let me guess, you've tried it and it doesn't work. That's understandable. It doesn't work for me either. I lied. My dad used to tell me that it works, but only when I was really young. Of course, I believed him back then until I actually tried it." I'm sure he can read my mind, but as long as he's not angry I can deal with that.

He doesn't talk about his dad much. He died a long time ago when Wolfram was around 5 years old. He remembers him, but vaguely. He's never told me what he looked like, or his name but he seems to be opening up to me about his past much more these days.

"Oh. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try again though?"

"Why would it hurt? That's just you being the wimp you are." He got a cold look for that. I can be cold too you know.

"I'm not a wimp. I just act like one." He scoffed at that. Sometimes he makes me feel like I really am a wimp. I feel like I just don't want to admit it -not that I'm a wimp, but losing to him. Now he's just looking at me. He's wearing that pink nightgown again. I like the thing when it's not on him, but isn't it really feminine? It complements his skin colour though... Not that I noticed.

He's out of bed now and he's walking over to me. Note I'm still on the floor by my side of the bed. I'm used to him coming and helping me up now because he kicks me out of bed a lot when he wakes up.

"I guess we should just get up. There's no point going back to sleep now any way, I'm too awake for that. We'll just have to find something to do to pass the time." My thoughts exactly. But just what are we going to do at this early hour?

He pulled me up easily, man when did he get so strong? Stupid soldier training. I wouldn't win a duel against him now unless I used magic on him, but I'm still not used to using it. All I could do is extinguish his fire and knock him over a few times until he really starts to try to kill me, then after that he would win by almost torching me to ashes. I need to train more. That can wait though.

Wolfram and I figured we should get breakfast early and go for a ride in the end. We're currently on riding Wolfram's horse up the road away from the castle, Wolf said it'd be dangerous if they found my horse missing, they'd think I'd run away and eloped with him. That made me uneasy. I did ask about the fact that they'd get even more worried of the fact that my horse is there but I'm not, but he just scoffed at that and told me the guards had seen us leave and they'd inform everyone of my whereabouts. Thank Shinou (I've gotten used to saying that after everyone else seemed to say it a lot when things turn out for the better) the guards didn't stop us when when we left the grounds. They did shoot us worried looks though. Nothing bad is going to happen because I'm with Wolf. Nothing bad ever happens when I'm with Wolf. That's the ways it's always been. The suns started coming up before we left but it's summer and so it's still too early for anyone to be awake.

* * *

**Wolfram's POV**

Yuuri's gotten better at riding recently but I like it when he rides with me. I had to make an excuse as to why he needed to ride with me though -but _he_ was naïve enough to believe it so I suppose that means it wasn't all my doing. Yuuri's really warm and it's comforting being held by him- Not that I'm enjoying it. I never said that. Yuuri's fun to be around in any case. He doesn't take life as seriously as anyone else here, I think that's what I like most about him. I don't want to force him into anything when I'm the Maoh, I just find it fun to intimidate him because of his wimpy personality. I want him to do everything on his free will, forcing him wont be the same; playing with him however, is a different matter entirely. That's all I'm going to do. Besides, I just don't want to hurt him. It always makes me think of what he'd do if I did, how far away he'd push me. I don't want to be away from him. All I want is to be by his side.

"Is something wrong, Wolf?" Damn, he can see through me. Sometimes I wonder if he can read my mind.

"No. Nothing. Why?"

"You keep spacing out. People only space out when they are really thinking about something ." He's speaking matter-of-factly; it creeps me out when he makes intelligent assumptions. I guess it's because it's not like him. There are so many aspects of Yuuri's personality that I don't understand. I want to understand him. As much as I try I can't get close to him due to _Earth's_ stupid society and their views!

All I want is to change his opinions.

"Hey, Wolf?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you stop?" I honestly didn't notice that I have indeed stopped the horse at the side of the road. Weird. How did I not notice? Getting distracted is not something a soldier does! I'll have to train more tomorrow. I cannot have myself protecting Yuuri when distracted, if anything happened... I don't think I could ever face anyone ever again. They certainly wont look at me in the same way.

"Yuuri, it looks like it's about time to head back. The sun's coming through the clouds, people will be waking up soon." His expression changed. He looks a little down now. Was it something I said?

"Actually, Wolf... Can we stay and watch the sunrise? I've only ever watched the sunset back on Earth and I always sleep through it here. I want to watch it in Shin Makoku too, I think it'll be different." ...I didn't expect that. I never knew he liked to watch the rising of the sun. I watch it often from my rooms balcony when everyone else thinks I'm sleeping. Only my mother knows that though, she watches it with me on some occasions as well.

"Sure. I don't see why not." He's smiling calmly now. I like that smile on him. I've never told him, but it doesn't suit him to frown. He only looks right with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Yuuri's POV**

The sunrise is beautiful. It's so different to Earth's sunrise. The sun looks bigger in my opinion... I should ask Günter about it, I fear I'll regret that afterwards though. The way the rays are coming over the mountain and casting light makes the most amazing contrast over the land. It makes the whole place glow. The sun never ceases to remind me of a certain someone. If the sun were a person, there is one person I have in mind who would fit that profile quite nicely. Fiery? Golden? Intimidating when you realise it could one day kill us all? But despite that, incredibly beautiful? I know who you're thinking about, it's hard no to, right? I deal with this every day. He's always beside me. It's okay for you, you don't have him trailing after you 24/7. I'm used to it now, it wouldn't feel right without him here.

"Hey, Wolfram. Shouldn't we head back now?" I ask, not that I'm eager, but sunrise is the time most of the castle chooses to wake up and it's almost fully risen now. I can feel Wolfram turning the horse around but I'm not really paying attention.

"Sure, lets go. And hold on tighter, we don't want a wimp like you falling off and badly injuring yourself." I wouldn't _badly_ injure myself, I'd just get a measly scratch is all. And I am not a wimp! Why does he insist on calling me that? And _hold tighter? _I don't want to hug you, we're only riding a horse!

"Fine, but I'm not a wimp. Quit calling me that."

"Keep telling yourself that. One day you'll realise I am only speaking the truth." He's grinning at me. Can't we just go back now? My '_sheer wimpyness_' is getting the better of me, or so Wolfram says.

* * *

I can see the castle getting closer, did I mention how the sun makes everything look better? It surely helps Blood Pledge Castle, it looks surreal and creepy at night, but elegant and amazing at day, not to mention the forest and Celi's flowers around the place, she really does an amazing job of the gardens. We're entering the gate now, I probably have to dismount soon. I am really bad at dismounting, I'm honestly terrible at it. Riding horses is harder then it looks, really, all the soldiers here just make it look incredibly easy. There's only a few of them on horses right now, and they're doing a better job then _I am. _

I almost fell when getting off the horse, terrible like I said, huh? It's not my fault that I was never taught. I never took an interest in horses, baseball has always been my number one sport and I am proud of that!

* * *

**Wolfram's POV**

That wimp fell off the horse. Hmp, I did tell him to hold on tighter did I not? But what does he go and do? He needs to be trained properly. He's not distracted any more though, and watching the sunrise was...different. I've often watched it with my mother, but this time it was different. Don't get me wrong, I do mean a good different. With the expression on his face he probably enjoyed watching it. It is an amazing sight after all, you'd be a fool to want to miss it.

We're in the castle now, heading on up to brothers office. Presumably everyone should be awake and there waiting for us, which would lead us to believe we'll have no problems, but this isn't a fairytale. Truthfully, I'm expecting a problem. Yuuri should too, but we've all witnessed his naïvety. He doesn't suspect anything. He wouldn't know a problem if it hit him in the face, and I assure you several have before.

Ah, Gwendal's office. Everyone's here. What a relief, I don't have to parade around castle and look-

"Papa Wolf! Papa Yuuri!" Greta's here too! All the eyes in the room have turned to face us, not that that is anything new. Yuuri is always the life of the party, everyone's eyes are supposed to be on him.

"Greta!" Yuuri is hugging her, but she's hugging my leg at the same time. She's not grown much in the past few months, but she's tall for her age. She's human so she'll grow faster, that's only normal. She'll be our height in a few years. Actually, she'll match most people's heights soon. I wouldn't be surprised if she rubbed it in when she has either, she's always been inadvertently but subtly cheeky. No one notices. Yuuri and myself keep it a secret because she says some pretty amusing words occasionally.

She's let go now. All the room's occupants are still staring our way. Didn't anyone tell them it's rude to stare? Ah, oh well. I believe there is an issue to be resolved here. No one knows who will be Maou tomorrow.

"Ah, morning! Are we all here?" Yuuri's started speaking. That's not unusual, he's always straightforward and to the point. "Have you guys already decided between yourselves?" Hah, that's just another effort to get out of work. Yuuri, I see right through your innocence. You can try, but you can't hide anything from _me_.

"No. We believe that should be your job, your majesty." Thank you, big brother. I long to be allowed to knock some sense into that fiancé of mine one day.

"Hahah, yeah. I though so too." Right now, I am restraining myself from actually knocking him on the head. He is so oblivious to the fact that everyone can tell he thinks the exact opposite. That doesn't matter though; Yuuri's the king meaning you can't go against his wishes.

* * *

**Yuuri's POV**

They're making me decide! Making _me_ decide! I can't decide this, my decision will be unfair! I can't choose! I need to remain calm, the least I can do is _help_ them choose; then again, aren't I the one that always needs the help? I knew becoming king wasn't a good idea, I should have just become a bench warmer, at least I'd help the next person to sit down by giving them a warm seat. I was never the best at baseball, but I never quit trying. I've been in the game a few times, but it seems bench warming is my stereotype.

I'm really happy that Greta's here though; her smiling face really gets me through these types of decisions. She stands out from all the other people, not because she's small but quite the opposite, her smiles the biggest. She's always in the best of moods. I tend to think she gets that trait from me because Wolfram isn't that type of person...as we've all witnessed.

Why is it that I get distracted so much? I have a duty to attend to. Hmm, not that I'm enjoying it. I think I've just given myself more work, maybe Wolfram was right _again..._

Oh, I've got it!

"Everyone, I believe the only way this could be resolved is with a vote. We'll raise our hands for who we believe should have the opportunity to be the unofficial 28th Maou." I got a general nod in my direction. Thank you everybody for being so decisive, you make my job and life a much more bearable experience.

"Good idea, Yuuri. Who wants to go first?" Thanks for the help Wolf. I flashed him smile, I got one back. I love it when he does that. He knows me too well.

I would have been happier, but close to everybody everyone raised their hand. Gwendal didn't. Wait. That makes me want to choose Gwendal. Yeah, I see nothing wrong with that. Gwendal is a strong and admirable man. He knows what he's doing all the time and I'm sure he can handle any kind of situation thrown at him. He handles things best around this place, nothing would function properly without him. I wholeheartedly look up to him. He can even handle the paper work well. He's tolerant of even me, and I don't know how he puts up with my reluctance.

"I've have a conclusion." Everybody's becoming impatient again, especially Greta. I like to tell myself she is allowed to, she's been looking forward to this ever since Wolfram told her yesterday that I wanted to get everyone's attention even if she didn't know what the actual idea was. She has always been in love with the idea of having as many parents as possible. She loves being taken care of. She has a good relationship with everyone in the castle so it's not hard for her to be around them. That is why I believe she'll be exceptionally good at her role, and definitely to Gwendal. "Gwendal von Voltaire, you shall take up the first position. Tomorrow you shall become the temporary king of Shin Makoku. I see no point in anyone arguing with my decision. Also Gwendal, you will be required to choose the next temporary leader for the day after as that is a task designed only for the king. Who will your loyal subjects be?"

I have a feeling Gwendal didn't like my conclusion, but he has no right to object. I can really see him being Maou; he was made for a job of high responsibility. He seems to be sulking, but I can't tell through the invisible mask he always puts on. He's an expert at controlling his emotions too. _'What can't he do?_' is a question I always find myself asking.

"Of course, your majesty. I have thought about it for a while and I wish Günter the position of my fiancé," Whoa. I did not see that on coming. At all. Not even in the slightest.

When you put some though into it, it actually makes sense. Günter wont bother him with work, he knows better than that. Günter has also been around Gwendal for longer then I know and they don't exactly have a bad relationship. And, looking at Günter now he doesn't look like he is going to disagree. Makes me wonder if they decided this before hand. I could really see this working out in my favour; Günter can't bother me, Gwendal gets his work done and... Anissina will chase anyone else she can find with maryoku leaving them two to have a nice relaxing day instead of almost always running into me as an excuse to get out of it.

Oh damn. That means Anissina can use me! I am a failure as a strategist.

"I would also like to appoint Yozak Gurrier and Lord Weller as my subordinates."

I didn't see Conrad being there, but I guess that works too. Gwendal, you're even good at making decisions. You're good at everything I'm a failure at. I worship you sometimes.

"I can't see anything wrong with that. We'll have a meeting everyday during the evening to choose the following Maou. Is that clear?" More nods. Finally, this is almost over and I can go back to being a normal teenager, despite the fact I have to stay here in Shin Makoku and observe. Might as well dismiss them all now. "Very well everyone, you can return back to whatever it was you were doing. This starts tomorrow, you'll all be loyal to the Maou, no exceptions. Have a nice day." Now to slip out as quickly as I can.

* * *

Yup, out the double doors, down the hallways and into...my room. _Oh joy_, no one will think to look _here _for _me_.

I looks just like normal. The maids have been in. The beds been re-made and the rooms been dusted. The curtains are drawn and there's absolutely nothing on the floor. They try to hard to please me. I don't need it cleaned every day, I'm a perfectly capable person who can do it all on his own. It looks as if it's been hoovered, but that's not possible because-

"So, Shibuya. How's it going?" Wait, what? Murata? How did he get here so quickly? Wasn't he just in Gwendal's- In fact, I'm not surprised. I should have known. Murata, that's just like you. You're here to bother me, huh?

"Everything's just peachy, Murata." That's the best I can do right now.

"Relieved?" What?

"What?" And I repeat, what?

"To get out of your duties. I have to admit Shibuya, I didn't see this one coming. You really are imaginative. Trust you to think up a scheme like this to show everyone how much work they put on your shoulders and how much you have to deal with the majority of the week. It's truly only something you would think of." Murata? Insightful. _Never. "_I can't wait to see how this pans out, I think I'm excited for once." Show some enthusiasm, please. I can tell if you're lying or not. Still, you don't beat Wolfram there, he is even worse at making me believe his lies, I can see through some of yours.

"Well, yeah. I guess. But still...I'm not sure if it'll make a difference." Nothing changing wouldn't surprise me. "There's no way anyone could act completely like Wolfram. They wont really feel exactly as I do more then half the time."

"We'll just have to see then. I'm anxious to know how everybody's days will turn out. After all, you have a good variety of candidates, do you not?"

"I suppose I do. For most of them, I have a genuine fear for the events of _certain_ _people's_ days. I'm not looking forward to their time at all." Really, I'm not. I've come to believe Anissina's, Celi's, Wolfram's, Yozak's, Murata's and Shinou's days are several of these. Yozak's not so much, but it will be eventful. He's really childish and cheeky most times along with being loyal and oddly grown-up at others. I'm sure Conrad will enjoy that day. They get along too well for their own good, but at least Conrad has someone to lean on when he needs it. Other then me, he's barely around other people. Wolfram doesn't depend on Conrad as much as I believe Conrad wants him too. Wolfram's too determined and stubborn to depend on anyone. Especially me.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that. I'll catch you later, Shibuya. I have to map out my day. It'll be fun, being you for a day." Oh, he's leaving now. Well that wasn't so bad.

"Yeah, see you later."

Now I'll just have to wait and see what happens. I'm not worried about Gwendal's day. He'll probably just laze around all day doing paper work, sparring with his troop and ordering people around. That's how I see it, anyway. Günter is cause for concern though. His day might completely kill me. I don't even want to know what he's going to do to me. Still, if my predictions are correct, I'll be smothered by not only Günter but Wolf, and possibly Celi too. I might now make it 'til the end of the week. Or if anyone chooses them before this week is over, it's only a Wednesday. We have more people than seven, so this might carry on for almost a fortnight. So far I have nine people on my list, so this should end on Saturday and I'll be the Maou again with Friday being the last day.

We shall just have to wait and see.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well that's the end of chapter two. Sorry it's no ones day yet. But we have made our decision! Gwendal von Voltaire, congratulations. **

**Again, even the tiny mistakes must be mentioned please. I might even use my pesky fire element on you if you don't point them out.**

**Once again, sorry for anyone being out of character. I feel I don't do them justice very well. I'm no Yuuri when it comes to that.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review if you liked, review if you didn't and recommend the next Maou!**

**

* * *

**

**Review Replies**

(Thanks to all my reviewers!) (It's harder replying to you all individually by message because I'm dumb and lose track, so I'll do it here every two chapters or so).

**Miyuki Mieru:**

So do I. Haha! I can't wait for Wolfram's day either. He is undoubtedly my favourite character so his will be my favourite day to write, I'm sure...

**Buzzbug:**

Sorry for not having Günter first. He will be soon though.

I wasn't too sure of having Yuuri like that, but I guess you've convinced me.

And Wolfram's point of view I find easy and hard to write. I don't want to characterise him wrong so it makes me happy when people say it's good. Thanks for the encouragement!

**Issm:**

You wish has been granted, my faithful reviewer.

**Shahahaha (Aarlong):**

I'll make sure they do too, for Yuuri's sake and not just my own pleasure. I'm worried for the castle too, poor poor confused Blood Pledge, having to cope with an ever changing Maou.

**Labryinthe:**

Thanks! I'm glad it's interesting. I was wondering why no one had used the idea before me, but I'm sure someone has.

**Yuuram2Fangirl:**

Gwendal it is. You're not the first to recommend him and I thought of putting him first too. And thanks, I'm glad you like it.

**BlackDove of Blessing:**

Thanks! I've checked it over a few times and I don't think I used the word 'us' once, but if you've seen the mistake point it out for me? It helps. I did correct a few other mistakes though.

And I thought of the same idea as you, but I might put one of the more eventful days in between the less eventful ones.

I also sincerely hope that Yuuri feels the _overwhelming_ anticipation of what could happen.

Thanks for you opinion.

**(Gah, there are squiggly red lines under all your names. I hate the squiggly red lines. Haha, stupid Open Office).  
**


	3. His Majesty, Gwendal von Voltaire

**Chapter 3 – His Majesty, Gwendal von Voltaire

* * *

**

**Yuuri's POV**

To be honest with you, talking to Murata yesterday did not help me in the slightest. All I was able to get from it is some insight as to what I am going to have to deal with. I just know Murata is going to do something dangerously close to killing me, if not with one of his stupid, intelligent schemes, then of embarrassment. That's just who he is. I hate to think that yesterday I actually gave him more ideas.

Oh well, right now I guess that's not important. Like I said, I'm going to be monitoring everyone. Secret observation! Or not secret, since he can see me. Anyhoo, whilst monitoring, I've realised a few things. Number one, Gwendal gets another wrinkle every time something goes wrong. Number two, even with his wide range of cuddly toys, he is still an angry old man when in his study. And last but not least, number three; Gwendal is the most boring person I have ever met.

Seriously! He has done nothing but sign papers since he got in here _four_ hours ago. Who knew there was even that much paper in the world? He hasn't done anything interesting and despite having a fake engagement to Günter, Günter hasn't even come to bother him once! They're probably both scheming like Murata. Making it easier for themselves whilst I am still suffering. Note that Wolfram actually demanded will still be engaged when neither of us are the Maou, I still have to put up with him. That does not make _my_ life any easier. That's what this whole thing is about! Making my life easier, and everyone else's lives harder! Why do they not see that?

You know, come to think of it, I haven't seen Yozak around anywhere. He's usually prying around Gwendal's office waiting for his orders around this time. I wonder if Gwendal's already sent him off... I wonder what he could be doing. I don't remember anything bad going on, and Gwendal still has twenty six wrinkles. I'm ashamed to say it, but I gave each one of them a letter of the alphabet. That's just how bored I am. Hey, look! K seems to be getting slightly deeper... It's rather intimidating, to say the least. As long as he's in here he should be fine. There's lots of things surrounding him. Greta is helping him sign paperwork. She can be really helpful for me sometimes, because -and I am once again ashamed to say this- she can read demon script and I barely can. Gwendal just likes her company I guess, and today she agreed to do her role as child of each Maou. She said, and I quote, "Papa Yuuri? Really? I've always wanted more than two parents! Of course I'll do it, you can count on me! Hahah!" I have to admit though, she really can be a handful. No to everyone but she has had her moments.

I still believe adopting her was one of the best decisions of my life, though. That'll never change.

It's too quiet in here. I don't like it when it's this quiet. I don't even hear any of the Bad Omen birds calling.

Maybe they died.

Of boredom.

I know I might.

Please, someone! Come running in with an emergency. Even if it's just a snapped flower stem! I don't care! Everyone makes a big deal out of everything that happens here, why not today?

Trust today to be the day Wolfram was issued with patrolling orders. After so _nicely_ deciding we'll still be fiancés, he told me he had work to do and I hadn't seen him all day since. I was then told by Conrad that he was off on patrol and that he needed to get to work training some of the new recruits we gained from our new alliance. I'm never entirely sure of what anyone is doing around here.

Other than Gwendal.

I could probably recite his whole timetable. It would be something along the lines of breakfast, paperwork, lunch, paperwork, guinea pig for Anissina, dinner, left over paperwork and then sleep. I don't know how he gets by doing all that. Now I understand why he has so many wrinkles, it's from looking down too much, isn't it?

Right now, I bet he is waiting for me to crack. He's silently patronizing me. He is waiting for me to get really, really bored and then lash out at him demanding we return everything back to the way it was. That's not going to happen, I assure you Gwendal. I, Shibuya Yuuri Hara- lets forget that last bit, will not die of boredom thus far! He always expects the worst from me. He's probably expecting my who scheme to blow up in my face.

Which, by the way, is highly likely. My schemes have blown up in my face in the past. But this time I am a hundred percent certain that this will work. I have no doubts in my mind about it, in fact. _He's_ always doubted me, I've never believed him when he's said he doesn't.

Hmm, I should have expected this from Gwendal, and something tells me I did. I just don't see Gwendal making any mistakes. He's really-

"Your majesty-"

"Your majesty, I'm Yuuri. Did you forget the rules? I'm not king today, you are. I'm just a regular boy." I hate that stare, I hate it, I hate it. He doesn't have to glare _all_ the time does he? Next comes the nostril flare...that's when you've really made him angry. Then you're in for trouble. Lucky for me, apparently I'm cute. Conrad says he wont hurt me because of that. The most I'll get is a telling off. He's just like a dad, if anything. But at the same time... He's a scary dad. It amazes me that Greta can get so close to him and actually make fun of him right in front of his face without even suffering a scowl. I'll have to ask her about that later.

"Yes. Sorry. If you'd excuse me? I'll be leaving now. I have things to attend to." W-wait... He's leaving. Is he done? Wait, where's he going? He can't just up and leave on me! I'm supposed to be watching him!

I think now it is time for secret observation. He really wont see me coming this time. He wont see me leaving either. Or any of the time in between. He's just gone out the door, even though I didn't say he could. But then again, I don't think I have the authority any more. I wouldn't be able to stop him even if I tried.

I'll follow him when he's a little further down.

"Papa Yuuri, what are you doing?" Oh, Greta. Shall I ask her if she wants to join? I don't see anything wrong with that.

"Hahah...Greta. I'm...following Gwendal."

"Why...?" She's good. I don't have a real reason.

"Well, I have to see how he's doing and if he's keeping track of his work." I believe that is entirely correct too. But would Gwendal actually need supervision?

"Oh! That sounds fun, can I join?" That saves me having to ask.

"Sure, no problem. Just follow me and keep...very...very...quiet." I put a hand over my lip to show what I mean and she nods. This _will_ be fun. Greta makes everything more enjoyable, and not just for me but everyone in the castle. She's really fond of everyone. I've never met someone that she hasn't been able to get alone with. I can't help but think she's growing up to be more like me. I say that, but isn't that a little conceited?

We move out of the door; it seems we've lost sight of him. He's probably headed to the garden to check on Conrad.

"Let's go, Papa Yuuri!" Wait, Greta, that's the wrong direction he's- "Papa, is something wrong?" She's looking at me with big eyes, they're _so_ cute! I guess I'll just have to follow her instead.

Maybe she _does_ know where he's gone, she knows him better than I do. She _is_ around him often.

Yeah, I'll follow her. It'll be more interesting that way too.

"No, Greta. I'm fine, no need to worry. Now, let's go find him!" And then we started walking.

Greta and me aren't really walking though. We're on a mission. We're _sneaking_. It's quiet in the halls; I'm actually surprised at the lack of soldiers there are. I have only seen one, not sure if he saw us though. I wonder if that's because it's highly unlikely for anything worrying to happen...

For some reason, it feels like I'm being watched. We still haven't found him yet, but we're getting closer. We heard his voice around a corner before but all we could hear was him asking for someone. Greta is convinced he's looking for me but I don't reckon he is. I reckon he's looking for-

That's his voice! And I can hear it!

"Thank you, It's working well." What is?

"Ah, yes. It really is. I believe this is turning out like we expected." ...Günter? He was looking for Günter? And what turned out like you guys expected?

"Well, would you like to accompany me to my office?" Now why would you ask that Gwendal? I'm not there, so why would Günter want to go? Surely there is nothing there for Günter.

"Of course, Gwendal. I'll be there in just a second. I have a small task I must attend to."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"I must find myself more appropriate clothing." …Why? Weren't you just wearing your normal uniform? I'm certain I saw you wearing that long flowing cape that you insist is extremely important to your very light image every time I ask about it.

"Fine. Wear whatever you please. I have no reason to care for your attire."

"Now, Gwendal. I know you wouldn't like my long cape flailing around your office. You've never appreciated it's beauty before. I'll be there after I change Gwendal."

"Right. I have something to tell you too before hand, so don't take too long. I'm not in the mood for your loitering." If he has something to tell him before hand then why did Günter leave? I think he might mean before- well I don't know what they get up to in that office anyway.

I never knew Günter was invited to Gwendal's office a lot? That's kind of creepy. They can't have that much work to do between them that they have to resort to doing it together, that's just stupid. No one does that much work. I don't and I'm king.

Gwendal looks like he's just heading back the way he came- that means he'll find us. I quickly grab Greta's hand and we bail off to the left. I'm not sure what room we just landed in, but it's huge and dark. He wont find us in here-

"What are you doing?" Never mind, then.

"Hahah, we were...playing hide and seek! But Greta found me. She's gotten really good at this."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. And Yuuri, I only found you because you're terrible at hiding." I love the way she plays along with all of my pathetic ideas. She knows me too well. Even though I think we've just complicated things. Greta is supposed to be Gwendal's daughter for the day, not mine. I have no idea what this means, but I hope it's nothing bad. Anyway, aren't the kings subjects (my position why I'm not king, may I add) allowed to hang around his daughter and keep her occupied? No one else was going to do it. And even if they did, they don't know her like I do.

"Very well then. Greta, play time is over. You'll resume your studies immediately." Something tells he doesn't believe us.

"Of course, father." I don't mind her calling her temporary parents 'Mother' and 'Father', as long as she doesn't call them 'Papa'. That's mine and Wolfram's titles. Guess I'd better get up and do...whatever it is I'm supposed to be doing; not that I know what that is.

* * *

Gwendal wouldn't let me back in his office. He told me to go and do something useful instead. He's with Günter. They're alone in his office. Greta was sent to the teacher she's been given for her studies. She says she doesn't like him because he's too tall, but I told her that's no reason to hate a person. I told her she would grow taller than him in no time and she apologised and gave me a hug. She's too innocent. You can't stay mad at her, not even Wolfram can.

Right now I'm not sure what I'm doing. I've circled the gardens and several corridors a number of times, so many that I lost count a while ago. I haven't seen Conrad around anywhere. He was supposed to be training soldiers, but they finished their sparring about an hour back and were called to do some simple first aid training and have been with Gissela ever since. Hahah, looks like she's enjoying shouting at them. I bet she enjoys her job, the soldiers are too scared of her to talk back. She's nothing like me. I've been told several times that the soldiers could try to take advantage of me behind my back and I would be too brainless to notice. I felt slightly offended. Only slightly though, because then Conrad told me that they highly respected me regardless.

Gosh, thinking about myself to myself is so boring. I'm going to find something to do.

* * *

**Gwendal's POV**

"I have had word that a certain young king wants to visit another certain young king, Günter. Surely nothing but trouble will come from this visit."

"You worry too much, your majesty. There is no reason to refuse this young king of visiting our beautiful Yuuri Shibuya. " There is no need for that formality Günter, we're too well acquainted; to use them would be unnecessary.

"His majesty, Saralegui would be most happy with that decision, Günter."

"...Small Shimeron's king? It hurts my benevolent to say, but it is no happy occasion when his majesty is here. Your Little Lord Brat of a brother never ceases to ruin those days."

"Yes, he can be a nuisance, still we should not permit him to visit. Not when our own king has this...scheme in place."

"Of course. How will we...turn him away then?" I cannot place why, but he looks slightly hurt.

"We should send a pigeon telling him we're too caught up in work to have anyone visit."

"Ah, yes. That may work, though we must include the matter of what work it is, shall we say he is still back on his wonderful world of Earth and we are unsure of when he shall gracefully return?" Why must you say that so optimistically? His Earth travel is nothing more than a burden to this world, in the kings absence this whole country becomes restless.

"Yes, that should convince him. Thank you for your help, Günter."

"Any time, Gwendal. If it gets me out of that horrendous Anissina's clutches I will do anything to help you."

"I see. So your helping me is just to be rid of being her guinea pig?"

"Of course not. I enjoy being around you very much. Do you not believe me?"

"It's not that. Only, I would appreciate your company more if you were more interested in me than my work."

"Are you suggesting I'm not interested in you Gwendal?" I don't remember saying any thing like that. Or even suggesting it.

"No. I'm saying you're more interested in the work I have you doing."

"Not doing my work would make me seem disloyal. That is surely not a quality I would like to posses. I am an elegant server of the king, your majesty." That last comment was extremely inappropriate of you, Günter.

"How flamboyant. Are you suggesting that you're elegant?"

"How could I not be? Ah, with hair as beautiful as mine one would not fail to be beautiful."

"I see. How conceited."

"It's not conceited, I call it 'Loving ones self'. You can't love another with out loving yourself first."

"So, what you're really suggesting is that I can't love." This is stupid. I should not be having a silly, childish argument with another noble. This behaviour is obscene. I love many people. My mother, and my two brothers are more than enough examples. There is no one else I have much interest in.

"Gwendal, don't be so harsh on yourself. No one was suggesting that. Everybody can love. It is one of the great treasures in life. You must learn to appreciate it. You have loved before haven't you? And I'm convinced entirely of you being loved by others." How can you be so sure of that? My love for others is unneeded. It goes unrecognised by all. There is nothing in this world I love more than being on my own in a quiet room surrounded by my only company of teddies. They do wonders for the brain. Every one of them was knitted for the sake of concentration. I haven't stooped so slow as to name them all like many lowly beings have so meaninglessly spread. I keep them for the memories. That's _all_ I need them for.

"I am not being harsh on myself. I do not need any love. I get plenty of that from mother. She supplies more than enough."

"I surely do!" When did mother enter my study?

"Mother." The embrace was not needed, mother. Why must you insist on making body contact with me every time you see me? Once every day is more than enough.

"Now, Gwendal. What are all these wrinkles for? Günter has never done anything to make you frown, you should try to look nicer for Günter. Didn't you noticed how very appealing he is looking today? I'm sure that's all for you. You should try to find someone close to you in life, Gwen. They might ease all the tension you're under. Frowning doesn't help at all, Günter obviously doesn't appreciate that look, show him your happy face." _Mother_... How do you come to these nonsensical conclusions?

"Mother, speaking that way of Günter isn't very appropriate, and not when he is right behind you."

"But Gwen, it's all the truth. Haven't you seen the way he looks at you."

"Mother. Please stop this nonsense. Günter doesn't deserve to be talked about in this rude manner." Günter, blushing is not helping. If you would please help me, I would _love_ it if you tried to convince my mother otherwise.

"Gwen, how clueless you must be right now. I know it's hard, but you must try to return his feelings. They're very deep, I can sense it. My eye for love has never failed me." I'm clueless? That's absurd.

"Ah, Lady Celi, if I may. Gwendal is looking a tad pale right now, I shall take him to get some air." Please, don't.

"What are you saying Günter, he's bright pink. That colour looks astonishing on you Gwendal. You should have that look more often, I'm sure Günter would just _love_ that." Mother, you are leaving this room this instant.

"Yes, yes. Thank you for the _advice_, Mother. Now, please leave. We have too much work for you to be distracting us with your crazy assumptions."

"So you'll consider it Gwen?" No, not at all.

"What ever you say, just please leave us to our duties." Now.

"Fine. Oh, you two make such a nice couple..."

"_Mother_!"

"Yes, Gwen. I'll see you soon, dear." Thank Shinou, she left. I am sorry to be this way towards you mother, but I cannot stand the way you act when you get like that. Your silly talk of love does not appeal to me in the slightest. And neither does Günter. We're both too old to be contemplating those sorts of subjects. I'd much rather be engaging in my work than being engaged in improper acts with Günter. Being engaged to him today means nothing, though this has nothing to do with how I feel. My work must always come first.

Who is touching me! Take that hand off of my forehead immediately!

"Ah, Gwendal. You're burning up, this is no good. You're in no condition to be working. I must take you to my trusted daughter before something unthinkable happens!" Good lord, no. Let me go, please. Drop my hand this instant. Gissela is too busy for our intrusion.

_Günter...!

* * *

_

**Lady Celi's POV**

Two of my children in love! Ah, what a wonderful feeling this is. They're so lucky to have found their love; I am still searching for mine. There's someone out there for everyone, I just have to find my love before someone else does (although if anyone else finds them first, they will definitely have some strong competition).

I envy them really. So young and already so in love. They have such subtle ways of showing it. My boys are so dishonest. It's no wonder they are loved, they are _my_ boys after all. They have a little bit of me in each of them. Wolfram's beautiful looks, Conrad's kind heart and Gwendal's strong stubbornness. They don't realise just how much they mean to so many people. Without them, I would be nothing but the mere shell of a beautiful woman.

What a beautiful day. The gardens are so very dashing. The flowers are blooming early as always. I've never been wrong with naming them. They blend so well together. The sun makes their looks stand out even more, their colours are extremely bright. I love my flowers, they are one of my great passions and I just _had_ to name them after my other great love.

Gwendal is doing a stunning job of running the country, I am proud of him. I've always been proud of him. He is such a hard worker, the amount of work he does must affect him terribly. He must be so very lonely stuck in that office of his, though his love of small, cute animals keeps him going. I'm glad. He was always very insecure and antisocial. I've never heard of him being so content with anyone other than someone much like himself. I'm sure he's content around Günter though, despite his very admirable quality of being very much in love with his majesty he is a hard working, serious person. Just the kind Gwen likes.

I'm sure he'll bring himself to see that one day too.

* * *

**Yuuri's POV**

Even dinner was a complete and utter bore today. No one said anything and just went about with their eating. I need someone to talk to, Greta fell asleep at the table. Her tutor must have pushed her too hard today. I feel sorry for her, I know exactly how that feels.

I found out from Conrad earlier – who I found at the stable tending to the horses with Dorcascos – that Gwendal and Günter decided that they would work best together and had planned everything out before hand. How insensitive towards my feelings! They're supposed to feel my pain, not use this for their personal gains. I did not do this for their benefit! Maybe they're just too smart for me to handle. But it's not like I could plan out my whole life, I shouldn't have let them choose. Gwendal and Günter must have seem a way through my plan. They probably knew my plan to start with, I just underestimated them. I'm going to expect more from them from now on.

I've found that I'm also going to learn a lot with this in place too. I've already learnt that Gwendal prefers authority over Günter more that authority over Anissina. I also learnt that Anissina had left late last night because her brother had asked for her presence for an event in the Karbelnikoff lands. She was required to turn up whether she liked it or not, or at least that's what I heard.

Wolfram, can you cheer me up when you get back. You always know how. Conrad's jokes bummed me out even more. I feel heavy today. I'm not really in the mood for anything, I barely feel like moving. See what boredom does to a person? Harsh, huh? I hope tomorrow will be better. Speaking of tomorrow, who's day will it be? I'm half motivated now.

"Your majesty." At least it feels normal to call Gwendal 'Your Majesty'. It fits him, you know.

"Yes?" Oh, he's giving me evil eyes. I'm think that means he doesn't like it.

"Have you decided on the next Maou?"

"Of course I have." Oh, okay. No need for the raised tone, I'm only small. Aha, still...

"Oh, and who is it?" Lady Celi intervened, not that I care. I barely feel like talking any more. All my motivation is gone. At least she's happy. Oh yeah, she's always happy.

"I have decided that my younger brother – Conrad – Shall be the next Maou. No questions asked." Thanks for being decisive as always Gwendal. Conrad's day will be good...or will it? In terms of being the king -or any time other than when he's around me- I haven't actually found out much about Conrad. His past is still a mystery to me. I wonder who he'll choose... I wonder when Wolfram will be back. It's so boring here without him. Gwendal just had to send _him_ on patrol, he loves making my life hell and I'll give him the joy to know it's working. Conrad didn't have time to talk to me, or play any baseball with me today, he was too busy. Even with Gwendal in charge, I guess the only thing everyone will end up doing is work. Even poor Greta had a long day. She ran out of fuel and almost fell face first into her dinner. The maids took her to bed thankfully. Hopefully she'll get a good nights sleep with how worn out she was.

Conrad looks tired out too, but Lady Celi looks full of energy as always. I can now tell that her son's didn't inherit her enthusiasm. I'm tired too.

I think I'm going to head straight to bed after this. Hopefully – though I don't know why – I hope I find Wolfram next to me in the morning.

Today has been a long day.

A very long day for all of us.

**A/N**

**Well, there you have it. Gwendal's not so eventful day – I hope you guys weren't expecting much. I owe you all some action, huh? I don't know where Yozak went either... I think.  
**

**I'm not too happy with this chapter...but when am I ever happy with the turn out? Once again, I think I failed to grasp their personalities, Gwendal's in particular. Lady Celi's was hard too. She's too hyperactive **

**Anyway, as it requested, Conrad Weller will be going second. Anyone want their pick to go next? I'll do it based on votes because the only day I have even remotely planned out is Wolfram's. Even then, I only have one small thing prepared. **

**Review if you liked, review if you didn't, it's a big world so if I meet you I wont hesitate to kill you if you don't. :)**

**Any (foolish) mistakes, point them out! Seriously, point them out to me! My eyes fail me all the time. I have selective vision(?). Hahah.**

**

* * *

**

**Review Responses** – (Thank you reviewers!) (I know I said every two chapters, but it depends on the amount of reviews I guess).

**

* * *

**

DearDarkHeart (Chowder)

Heheh, well I don't know what Murata is up to, but he sure is devious. Shinou too, maybe that's where he got it from. Makes you wonder, huh?

Issm

Sorry for not picking Murata, but I want him to be a little later. I want him to have time to... _prepare._ I think he should of too, and now so does he. And thanks for the compliment of it being interesting.

Miyuki Meiru

All I'll say is Murata and Shinou are smarter then they seem, and they're pretty smart. Also picking a different person for Wolfram, and Wolfram's personal preference were my motives for his day to start with. Why would he choose Yuuri? Simple, he wouldn't. And he didn't to begin with. ;)

jay_lei

Why, thank you so much. I though Yuuri seemed too brainless in this. I don't really like this way of portraying him. But I have plans for that. And me, a sense of humour? Hahah, that's new! Although I never fail to cheer people up with idiotic jokes. I'm so dimwitted. Hahah.

FicFan6952

Wait and see, my anxious (new) friend. :)

Totalanimeloverno1

The way I described Greta was...ambitious. I only think that because that's the way I see her. I also didn't put her in my other story because of that. That story's to dark for her to be in it.

On to Conrad, request granted. But I'm not going to say who he is choosing for his loyal subjects. That's for me and him to know, and you faithful people to find out. :3

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. You make my life easier – especially the boring education part, my mind is here all the time, not in the classrooms. I'm always thinking of new ideas to write when I'm at school – and I thank you for that! It's no fun being me most of the time. You guys make me feel so much bigger (with my small height of 5'0- or 4'11, somewhere around there. I'm not tall at all. Everyone towers over me, it's intimidating.) and so much happier! **

**Ta-ta for now! :) Heheh. **

**Oh, and everyone who's reviewed so far has their name in my dictionary to avoid the annoying red lines – consider it an honour. (: **


	4. His Majesy, Conrad Weller Part 1

**Chapter 4 – His Majesty Conrad Weller (Part 1)

* * *

**

**Yuuri's POV**

Turns out Wolfram will be gone the whole week. Conrad told me this morning when he came to collect me for our run. Conrad laughed when I may or may _not_ have reacted positively to that. I'm still sleeping in the Maou's room, though I'm not entirely sure why. I haven't been the Maou for two days now. Still, maybe they are respecting my privacy. I mean, I'm still the Maou, I'm just without my authority. That's been handed to whoever will be 'Maou ' for that day. I wonder who it'll be tomorrow. I'm with Conrad right now, we've just finished our early morning jog and are back at the castle. There's nothing greater than running in an early morning breeze. Being with Conrad just makes every thing better too.

He's king today. It's weird. I've never thought of what life would be like with a king like Conrad. He's strong, -strong willed too- loveable, loyal, smart and brave. Having a king like him has so many benefits. He's the one I look up to. Gwendal is obviously a good candidate, but I don't see his name anywhere along the line of _loveable_ people. He's too..._him_ to be loveable. He's loveable in his own way, I should say.

But Conrad. Conrad has always been behind me, not like Wolfram. Wolfram's always beside me. Conrad is always covering my back; when we're away from the castle, when we're fighting, when I'm not even here. There's always something he wants to protect. Before Julia died, it was her. Now it's me. And I'm sure during the fifteen years before I arrived he was protecting his mother and brothers.

He's so reliable. I just wonder if there is actually anyone he relies on. I'm a person who seems to have to rely on other people until they really get the point across. I'm no strategist, that's apparently Murata's job, or Gwendal's and Yozak's job. I've never seen myself as being particularly strong, that's Wolfram and Conrad's job. I've never seen myself as being good looking, that's Lady Celi's and again, Wolfram's job. I've also never seen myself as being worthy of the throne.

Conrad is all of these. All in one. One man with the qualities of many. He would surely be a better king then I am. There's not much you can say about me, but I've heard so many great things about Conrad over the years; he's an amazing fighter, he's good looking, he gets all the women, he loves everybody. And I know for a fact that these are _all_ true.

In other words, Conrad is amazing.

I've always admired him and him being my godfather just made that even easier. I consider him to be family, along with Greta and Wolfram. Wolfram being Greta's other fathers means I'm going to have to acknowledge him as family. If I didn't, I fear what might happen to me.

In any case, that makes almost everyone in the castle family. And that's just what they are to me. Considering I'm king -and what Wolfram said not too long ago- the whole of Shin Makoku are my children. So I'm guessing that makes this whole country my family. But I'm going off track.

Right now, I'm with Conrad. I didn't get to spend any time with him yesterday until dinner, he was working the whole day. Today, that's not the same. It's only just breakfast time so we have yet to start working – not that I've been told what I'm going to be doing. Conrad did say during our run that his time with me will be limited due to his paper work. His attention will be on protecting the kingdom. Of course, he is still going to protect me because after this whole 'mess' as he called it, is over I'll still be king.

He's still keeping a close watch over me whilst doing his duties basically.

Oh, the maids are here with the food. What's for breakfast I wonder... It smells good. It's a sweet smell, of sugar. Everyone except for Wolfram and Lady Celi are here. Gwendal is looking slightly agitated, but that's normal. With all the work he did yesterday I'm sure he would be. He doesn't seem like the type to leave everything up to someone else so I'm guessing when he was told he'd have much less work today he started to act like this. Typical Gwen, huh?

We're having pancakes for breakfast! That's a nice change from our usual bacon and eggs. Or curry.

Conrad doesn't seem the least bit worried about how today is going to go. I'm not surprised. He's up for anything. I just want to know why he chose Yozak as his fiancé. Yozak and him have know each other for years, they're definitely comfortable with each other. I wonder if it's like _that_...

…

That's not something I'm going to think about again.

Anyway, back to today. Conrad's line up is simple. He gets to do what ever he wants, he just has to finish the paperwork. What? I don't get that option. What did he do to deserve that?

Still, the paperwork will take him a while. Hopefully it'll take him too long to get anything else done.

Actually I think thinking that is kind of mean, I'm sorry Conrad.

Conrad's stood up, I think he's going to get to work. I better follow him. I have to watch over everybody, whether they care or not. I'm stuffed anyway.

* * *

Conrad is now outside. Outside? Paperwork, people, what happened to it? Oh well. They did say he does what ever he wants until the time for that comes. But what's he doing outside that he can't possibly do inside other than getting fresh air? He's been out way to long for just that.

Right now I'm sat on the castle steps 'observing'. That's what I'd like to call it, but really I'm doing nothing. Watching Conrad right now could rival watching Gwendal yesterday since he's just standing round the place. Maybe he's waiting for someone. Hey, I think I hear something. It sounds like tiny footsteps-

"Father Conrad!" Hey, it's Greta. She's the only person right now who could liven up our day, if that's what Conrad needs. She's so cute, today especially. She's wearing a dress the Lady Celi had the seamstress make for her. It really compliments her skin tone. It's a soft pink, like baby pink. She's had her hair done too; she has several braids at the front and the rest has been combed. Her hairs grown quite long, I'm not sure why I didn't notice it before.

* * *

**Conrad's POV**

What a beautiful day. This day shouldn't be too hard, though I am slightly apprehensive. There are so many ways that this could end.

Ah, Greta's here. I'm not sure about her being my daughter, is that acceptable. Though it is by Yuuri's orders.

"Father Conrad!"

"Greta! How has your day been?"

"Well first Lady Celi gave me this dress! Isn't it pretty?"

"No, Greta." Maybe I should have phrased that better. "No Greta, it's beautiful"

"Oh, Father Conrad, thank you!" She is such a wonderful child. Yuuri is doing a good job of raising her with help from Wolfram. Them two seem to be getting along much better recently. It's too bad that Wolfram wont be here for the majority of the week.

I have tried to ignore this process that Yuuri has thought up, but today that can't happen. I've been crowned for the day. I've asked Yozak to keep our meetings secret. He never ceases to take his time in getting here.

My main worry today is that I'm uncertain of what I am supposed to do. Surely nothing will happen in the span of one day. I would be with my 'guards' Günter and Gwendal though I believe the two have been tracked down by Lady von Karbelnikoff. That's something I should really see to.

My other worry is what is Yuuri going to do. Yuuri is the original Maou chosen by Shinou himself. There is no way we can let our guard down concerning him. If, in any way, he is unable to redeem his position I would never forgive myself. If anything was to happen to him, it would happen to me as well.

Looks like Yozak wont be here for a while. He's probably been held up somewhere, not that I mind. I suppose I'll have to help Gwendal and Günter out now. I can't think of anything else to do. I'll just head back inside and find out what they're up to.

* * *

**Yuuri's POV**

Ah, Conrad is coming back inside! I'd better get out of the way. I wonder what he was waiting for. Seems whatever or whoever it was didn't show up. He has a hold of Greta's hand and he's heading towards me. I'll just go and stand by his side. He wont mind, I know Conrad of all people has never been annoyed by me. He can put up with whatever it is that Wolfram can't.

We're heading back inside, but I'm not sure what we're going to do.

"Hey, Conrad."

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do now?"

"I think it would be a good idea to help Gwendal and Günter. Anissina has had them both since this morning. You'll have to go to your lessons now, Greta. I'll send Günter to his office after I've fetched him back. You might want to get started without him."

"Sure, Father Conrad! Bye! See you too Papa Yuuri!" She's such good child, just look at the smile on her face. I'm so proud of her! I'd better give her hug before she leaves.

…

Now that that's done. Back to our business. I tear up watching her run off...

"So, we're not going to do any paper work?" That was a more than enthusiastic way of asking that.

"No, _I'll_ keep that for later. Right now, I need my guard back." Flashing a smile at me, Conrad just keeps walking. He's wearing his normal uniform today. It's sandy brown colour really matches his hair.

...Hmm, what would Conrad look like with long hair?

Gwendal has long hair, and they're brothers so I guess they'd look more alike, huh? I don't think Conrad would be one to keep it in a pony tail though. I think Gwendal puts his up just to keep it out the way and to stop it annoying him.

* * *

We're getting close to Anissina's room now. I can just hear the screams of Gwendal and Günter in my head now. I hope they are okay. They get dragged into this torture too often. I don't think that's fair on them.

We're right at the doors now. I can hear Anissina's deep, but still feminine voice. It's not like Lady Celi's high pitched...squeals? She's much more dignified. Still, I'm not sure of the way she sees males. Are we really that much of a burden to her? The males in this castle seem to always be unwillingly under her clutches most of the time. And the explosions put pressure on the soldiers around the castle. They have to repair all the damages too.

Conrad's just about to open the door...I better brace myself.

"...Anissina, please!" Gwendal's voice? "What is this hideous thing? Do not put that on my he- Anissina!" Poor Gwendal, and to think he goes through this every day.

"Yes, Anissina, please stop. I do not think I can take this madness any longer." Günter's in there too. Whoa. Anissina surely had no trouble getting them in there. They never fight back and you can't run from her, forever though it's highly likely she has an invention to prevent that sort of behaviour.

"Oh, men. You two are such a lazy pair. I find you sat in your offices doing nothing. Helping me here is much more productive, no?" I guess she has a point, but I wouldn't say productive in a good way. Günter looks worn out. It's hard to think of the things she's could have already put them through. She has a limitless imagination.

"Yes, that may be but-"

"Now, Günter. Are you suggesting there is some alternative business you should be attending to?"

"No, but-"

"Then we shall continue." He can't get a word in edge ways. Ah, what use is it when the person you're trying to get away from wont listen to you?

This invention looks rather scary. I'm not sure I want to go near it. In fact, I'm standing as far away as possible. Conrad's stood in front of me now.

"Anissina, turn this...thing off."

"Conrad, so nice of you to join us. I was just about to get started." This is what she calls 'getting started'? They look worse than the baseball team did after running the perimeter of the pitch ten times. The coach only did that because on that day we were acting too casual and we had a match coming up. I didn't get to play in that match, but I still had to run. But that must be nothing compared to what these two have been through. Anissina's inventions _explode_. They _explode_! That's life threatening! I'm surprised they've survived this long!

"I require these two to be at my side." Good one, Conrad. If anyone can save them, it'll be you! … Is anyone else hearing a funny noise?

"I'll be finished with them soon, we just have to test 'Take-away-all-your-worries'-kun." Take away- what? Wait, Anissina. Does that thing have drills on it! "I just have to put this on one of their heads and turn it on. We'll be finished in no time." Put it on their heads? That means the drills-!

"Anissina, that thing could kill them!" I had to yell. If she uses that, think of what might happen to them!

"Nonsense. It it merely designed to give a slight pinch. It'll only hurt a little. You men are supposed to be strong, you can take it." That's not the point! ...Where are those noises coming from? I know it's somewhere in here...

"This is preposterous, let me out! I have work to do! And I have soldiers to attend to. I cannot stay here and cater to your every whimsy, Anissina. I have no time for it."

"But, Gwendal. We're almost done. This is the last one we have to test. Are you worried about the pain? I have 'No-pain-felt'-kun here too if you need it." What in Shin Makoku is- Whoa...it's a giant needle... I'm feel faint just looking at it. She can't seriously expect people to want to use that. And what's inside it! It's bright green!

"Definitely not. I will not sit here and become your personal guinea pig!"

"You are not a guinea pig, you are a test subject! And it will hurt more if you stand, you might collapse. It takes a while to get used to." How can she say that with such a smile. I'm not one to call people evil, but she's really pushing that boundary here. The expression on her face shows no pity, it's like she enjoys this! And collapsing? How could she even know that? She'd have to have tested someone before hand...unless she used animals! That's just not acceptable!

"Gwendal and Günter are not here to be used by you, they are here to work. I need them for their jobs so if you wouldn't mind-"

"Would you like to be their replacement then?"

"Of course not, but they-"

"Could you find me a replacement?"

"No, that would be-"

"Then please leave us."

"I can't!" What is that noise, and where is it coming from. It sounds like a slight rumble. And I can smell something funny now too. It must be something in here. Now I'm feeling slightly worried. "Those men do not belong to you!"

"Oh, then who do they belong to?"

"We belong to ourselves, now if you be so kind as to-"

"No one asked you Gwendal. Test subjects aren't here to get into arguments." It smells like...smoke...

"Anissina, if I may. I need them back. They have to fill their positions otherwise the country will-"

"It's on fire!" It really is. That big box in the corner has smoke coming from it. "Conrad, we need to get everyone out, what happens if this place burns down!"

"Calm down, Yuuri. We'll handle this." Stop smiling Conrad, this isn't the time for that! It could explode any minute now! Who knows what could be inside it?

"Oh no, it seems my generator is busted. I'll handle this, you men just stay out of the way. You'll only make this situation worse." She's stepping over there and she has a screw driver. I really can't see it being safe in that corner. What if it does explode! Will everyone be alright?

We'll just have to wait and see...right?

But knowing Anissina, there's always been an expl-

Now it's properly on fire!

She must have tripped a wire and that must have sparked because the whole thing just spontaneously combusted! Luckily, she was able to bounce back and it missed her. But a this rate this whole castle is going to burn! We need to get it extinguished, it's spreading too quickly! I can see the orange flames licking at the metal... And this castle is mainly built out of wood!

I can barely see because of the smoke now, it's spread across the whole room. I can hear shuffling and groaning coming from Gwendal and Günter's direction. They're probably trying to get out of the chairs they are strapped to. Anissina goes way too far sometimes, and this is now my prime example. We'd better get out of here. This is really dangerous.

"Erm, Conrad. Wouldn't it be a better idea to get everyone out?" I ask. Conrad is the king today, so he's in control instead of me. That also means I can't get everyone out!

"Yes, it would. Anissina, leave it. You're only making it worse!" Conrad turned in my direction. "Yuuri, gather everyone up outside. We'll need to stop the fire before anything else. All that matters right now is your safety."

* * *

Gwendal and Günter are still in there with Conrad, but right now I'm running around the castle yelling. Half the people are outside the castle now, but I have to find Greta! The smoke is pouring out of the window and the doors or Anissina's lab, and the castle is getting shrouded by it. I'm in the furthest side of the castle from the fire and I still haven't found her. The last place I have to check is the library, if she's not there-

I don't even want to think about that.

I'm so close now. Just two more corners. One...two...there! There's the doors!

I pushed them open and now I'm running around. She'd better be in here. This castle is huge, maybe I'm overreacting but... she's my daughter I'm allowed to! There's barely anyone in here, and everyone I've found already knows the situation and are hurrying out. But-

Where has she gone!

…

…

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay, so because I'm mean. And lazy. I have decided I shall leave this chapter here.**

**Poor Gwen and GünGün! See what they go through?**

**Sorry for such a late update, but on a lighter note, I'm no longer ill!**

**Hehe. Oh, and sorry for the short chapter... My laziness, remember?**

**And sorry for splitting Conrad's day in two. At first I wanted there to be one chapter for everyone, but the thought occured to me. How will I cause suspense? This is what you get for my sharp thinking (or so I'd like to think).  
**

**Review if you liked, review if you didn't, opposites attract, am I right?**

* * *

**Review Replies. (Tah for reviewing!)**

_**FicFan6952**_

Gwen makes everything seem harder, right? And thanks for the compliment. I find Gwendal's personality is easiest, despite what I may have said earlier. And I haven't decided who's next yet, that's why it's up to you guys!

_**Issm**_

On the contrary, more reviews is best. And you're not jamming up my inbox considering every time I check it there is 1000+ messages in it. I rarely check it. Anyway, just for you, I might sneak a slight bit of ConYuu in. But I don't like that pairing much. Or at all. So if I do, think how much I will be killed by the Wolfram minions running around my head. Self destruction, much?

Concerning their personalities, thanks for saying so! I'm not too confident in catching characters true personalities. I feel the same about Yuuri's little predicament. If It does backfire on him, then he'll have to think of another way.

Clever use of title? Oh, I'm blushing. Hehe.

_**Miyuki Meiru**_

It's only been one day (in Shin Makoku), no assumptions! ;) Sorry for Wolfram's absence, but that means his day wont be for while. I apologise! Teehee, or do I?

_**Eiji san**_

I'll try, and thank you!

_**Totalanimeloverno1**_

Well, I had him pick Yozak, sorry. :/ I'm a YuuRam fan. Or WolfYuu. I don't care which. Though I'm truly open to anything.

YoYo next, huh? I'll see what I can do.

_**XAngel FeatherX**_

Sorry (again) for Wolfram's absence. D: We all love him too much! Gwaah. But thank you for the compliments. I support GwenGün/GünGwen too!

Also, I don't want all the brothers to have their days on after the other. Sorry, again.

* * *

That's all from me, methinks. Til' next time! Not sure when that'll be. Hopefully not too long for now, but I'm rambling...


	5. His Majesy, Conrad Weller Part 2

Chapter 5 – His Majesty Conrad Weller (Part. 2)

* * *

**Yuuri's POV**

Greta...Greta...Greta.. Damn it, where is she!

The library is clean, she's not in here. I can't see her anywhere and I'm panicking. I need to calm down. _Breathe in...and out... _The soldiers evacuating the place told me this was the last place she was seen. If she's gone somewhere- No, she can't have gotten far because they said she was here just five minutes ago.

"Papa Yuuri?" Greta? "Papa Yuuri! Can you read this to-" I wrap my arms around her until she can barely breathe, I'm so relieved!

"Greta! Where have you been?"

"I've been here... watching you wander around. Why are you so acting funny Papa?" Oh, that's right...

"Greta, we have to get out of the castle! Anissina's generator went wild and spontaneously combusted!"

"Spontangeous? Combushtiom? What does that mean Papa?" Oh. Oh right, big Earth words. Never mind that!

"It burst into flames! Come on, we have to get out. Conrad should be up there helping put the fire out."

"...!" The shocked look on her face tells me that she isn't going to move any time soon so I take hold of her hand and usher her towards the exit.

"Lets go!"

* * *

We're running out down the hallways with everyone else from the library to the nearest exit. I'm holding Greta's hand so I don't lose her again, and her grip is pretty tight, so I don't see her letting go any time soon. I wonder if Conrad's all right... And Gwendal, and Günter. And Anissina. What happens if the castle burns down? Rebuilding it would take forever, this place is huge! It's been a maze to me ever since I got here. The only place I ever successfully manage to find is the courtyard gardens. We're almost there. A few more steps and we'll hit the doors.

That's weird, I was told there was always soldiers here but I don't see any. Maybe they're assisting Conrad?

Greta helped me push the doors open, along with the guards who are with us. She says it's more fun to be involved in everything because that's what makes things and adventure. Though when I agreed with her, she took it as permission to be involved instead. Looking back on that now, she's really grown to be quite smart and..devious. _Wolfram_. That has him written all over it.

I can see the smoke billowing from the windows of the north tower, it's not the highest one, but it's noticeable due to the black scorching all over it. I suppose this isn't the first time it's happened then...Maybe I'm taking it too seriously? But still! If anyone does get hurt...then it is serious!

* * *

**Conrad's POV**

The fire's hot and I can't see either Günter or Gwendal anywhere. The flames seem to be calming but the smoke is overwhelming, just breathing is becoming a challenge. We can't let this spread any further but with this lack of visibility, I'm not sure how long it'll be until we can put this out completely. I sincerely hope that right now, everyone is out of the castle; it's not realistic that the fire will spread throughout the whole castle since it's exterior is built of stone, but the smoke will still affect their lungs.

I can hear something to my right... I'm not sure, but I think it's Gwendal. The room's too big and there's nothing for me to hold onto. Anissina's study is the worst place for a fire to start, there's no way this place is safe regardless of that. There has to be some sort of safety around here. I'm definitely going to demand some changes because this isn't the first time this has happened.

I'm reaching out in front of me as I make my way over to the noises in effort not to trip. There is mess all over the place and I'm finding it hard to find an area of the floor that isn't covered in ash, rubble or another of Anissina's inventions.

"Gwendal!" I can hear Anissina shouting through all the commotion, but I can't make out which direction they're coming from because of the fire's loud roaring. Who knew Anissina's inventions were so flammable? The fire's engulfed more than half of the room and there's no sign of it going out. We're going to need to fetch the water users to help put this out, but right now my priority is to get everyone out and away from here.

"...Anissina.. cough...This is insane! You're not going to get away with it this time, no more excuses! You could have everyone killed!" I can hear Gwendal now too, thank Shinou. It seems that the noises I can hear other than them two must be Günter, I just have to find him.

I can see a light towards my right, so I'm heading towards it. It's only sensible to assume that's him.

"Günter?" I shout towards it.

"Conrart? I can't see anything, where are you?" I hear his voice reply. I must be him, there's no other explanation.

"Head towards my voice Günter!" Over the roaring of the fire, it's hard to tell where we all are but if I keep yelling, he should be able to follow my voice and make his way towards the doors.

"Very well, Conrart!" It sounds as though he's getting closer and just to my right I can see the light getting closer. He must be using his maryoku to keep the smoke out of his lungs. Smart thinking, that's just like you Günter. I can't keep myself from smirking as I think about how much you haven't changed. You're still the same after all these years.

I reach the doors and I'm sure he'll be here soon too. I can hear movement behind me which must be him. Gwendal and Anissina still haven't emerged, but I'm sure they too are on their way. I don't see Gwendal being one to leave Anissina behind either, so they'll be together trying to find their way out of the maze of smoke.

"...Ah! Conrart!" I turn to see Günter emerge from the blazing chamber. He looks worn out from using his maryoku and he's sweating like a pig. "...Gwendal and Anissina are..?"

Although he didn't finish, I had a hunch about what he was going to say. "They've not appeared yet, they're still in there somewhere. Don't worry Günter, if I know Gwendal, then it's going to be all right; he'll be out of there in no time with Anissina." I pat Günter on the back to help him regain his breath. "I'll go and fetch some water users, please stay here and make sure they appear soon."

"Of course." Günter replies with a nod. With that I hastily make my way towards the stairs and practically fling myself down them. With the situation as it is, I wasn't expecting to see anyone inside the castle, but to my surprise as I reach the bottom of the stairs there are soldiers waiting at a safer distance. I pause at the step I'm on and look them up and down.

"Lord Weller!" The chorus sounds, with accompanying salutes.

"At ease men." I give them the order and they relax. I watch one of them as he steps forwards out of the crowd.

"Excuse our insolence, Lord Weller. The castle has been evacuated in effort to keep the situation manageable. If there is anything we can do to assist you, please give us the orders." There must be about thirty of them gathered in front of me right now, all from my own troupe.

"Thank you, but for your safety I believe it would be better if you kept well away." I pause and make my way down the last few steps towards the closest soldier. "However, there is something you can help me with. I would like for you to gather up all the water users you can find in the castle and send them up to Lady Anissina's study to help put out the fire. Also, if you could, send four or five medics just in case." Another salute and the soldiers all start rush off in different directions.

Now all I have left to do is make sure that Yuuri is all right. He made it out of the study... but where did he go? Probably to fetch Greta. He'll be outside by now if that's the case and if he isn't...

* * *

**Günter's POV**

After a few moments, what Conrart said appeared to be true. Gwendal appeared from the black veil of smoke with Anissina in hand. He doesn't look too good, he must have breathed in too much of the smoke.

"Gwendal!" I throw myself towards them to make sure they're okay.

"Quiet, Günter!... My head is ringing and I can't take much more noise today." Gwendal grumbles as he tries to clear his lungs.

"Ah, sorry. Anyhow, are you two feeling all right? Do we need to send for a medic?"

"Honestly Günter, you worry wart. We're fine. You'd be better off sending for someone to put out this mess." Anissina chirps up. She puts an arm around Gwendal's shoulders as he leans over and coughs into his hands.

"..Hmm," I'm not sure what to think, but Gwendal doesn't look fine to me. "Anissina, maybe you should take him to the infirmary just in case. I'll stay here to greet the help if you'd be so kind as to send some. I also hope that you're feeling somewhat responsible for this screw up Anissina, so _don't_ think you're getting off lightly this time. You heard our warning the last time this happened and now we see that you failed to follow it."

"Hmph, very well. Let's go, Gwendal. You look like you need a glass of water at least." Before taking Gwendal away, she turns and slams the doors of the her study closed. "There, that should keep the smoke out of your eyes. Keep well away from the doors, Günter." It sounds like she's finally dropped the hint of sarcasm in her voice. I take a deep breath in. Putting out the fire now that it's spread so far will be troublesome and physically exhausting for even our own maryoku users. Ah, if only our great majesty were up for putting the fire out, that would be a marvellous scene! You never cease to amaze me your majesty!... Though I do believe it's best that we keep you out of the castle in this situation... Yes, we must keep you away from danger at all costs, it hurts me to even think about you getting injured.

Help has finally arrived as I watch several unfamiliar soldiers making their way up the stairs and towards me, most with uniforms similar to that of Conrart and Gwendal.

"Lord von Christ, we have been sent here by Lord Weller to assist you with putting out the fire in Lady von Karbelnikoff's study!" Comes the voice of the one standing towards the front. By his appearance I can tell he is older than the others and is clearly leading them with no trouble... He could possibly also be the most experienced out of all of them.

"Yes, I see. Please be extremely careful, there are things all over the place in there and we don't want anyone to get seriously hurt. We don't want to burden our healers because of one person's stupidity."

"Yes, Lord Günter!" With a salute, they all head towards the doors in unison. The one up front turns to the others and gives them what sounds like to me, some instructions. He turns and opens the doors and without a second thought, struts right into the smoke-filled room. I can hardly bare to watch as the rest of them pile into the room... I have to turn away because of how afraid I am of something going wrong... I don't trust Anissina at all, and if I know here well enough, her generator isn't the only thing in there that's likely to be enticed by the flames. There are hundreds of inventions in there that are most definitely highly flammable, I was her guinea pig for most of them too... At that, I can't help but let out a stressful sigh. Just thinking about all this negativity is getting me down, I just hope everything will be resolved soon.

**Yuuri's POV**

* * *

I watch as the billowing smoke cloud starts to deteriorate. They must have sent some maryoku users to put out the fire.

I hope the others got out all right... I haven't seen Conrad since left to find Greta. Oh man, what if something really bad has happened...? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something was to happen to them.

"Yuuri! Thank Shinou, you're all right." With a sigh of relief, Conrad appears behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Conrad! I everyone okay? Is the fire out? Where's Gwendal and Günter? And Anissina? And-"

"Yuuri, calm down. I understand that you're worried, but I'm assuring you now that everything is going to be fine. There are soldiers up there dealing with it all and I suspect that either Gwendal or Günter are up there helping them. I don't think it's safe at the moment for you to go up there so please, until the ire is out, remain where you are." As he says all this, he's looking straight in to my eyes. He's really serious about this...

"All right... Oh, Greta..." She is looking up at me whilst clinging to my legs with such a heart-breaking look in her eyes.

"Are they going to be all right? Can't we go up there and help them Yuuri?" I lean down and pat her on the head as she reluctantly releases her grip on my leg. I can't help but let my worries show whilst trying to reassure her. I put my arms around her before talking into her ear softly.

"Don't worry, Greta. They've dealt with this before and nothing bad has ever happened, so I'm sure now is no different. They'll be fine. We'll see them tonight anyway so just wait until then." With a smile plastered on my face I let go of her and look at her. She's so beautiful, such deep hazel brown eyes and her hair is growing straighter now, more wavy than curly. "Cheer up, please? For me, and them?" I watch her closely as she nods into her chest and I can't stop myself from hugging her again.

* * *

**Günter's POV**

The fire is dying out now thanks to the maryoku users. A few moments after they arrived, a few medics came following their footsteps. We've been at this for about half an hour now and the worst of it seems to be over. Ah, what a relief it is to be able to see the floor of the room now. The fire has been reduced to mere embers and we have everyone making sure they are dampened to keep the fire at bay.

How irresponsible of Anissina to let something like this happen. We must come up with a fitting punishment this time. This will be the last time she gets away with ruining parts of the castle, along with messing up Gwendal and I's schedule. We can not allow her to do whatever she wishes any longer. I suppose putting some restrictions on her may work, we must also keep her from inventing as many worthless creations as she does. I shall discuss this with Gwendal when his is feeling better, but for now I'll keep it to myself. Although, I'm sure there are others that would not disagree with me.

I watch now as the remains of previous inventions and books along with things no longer identifiable are removed from the room and taken to a waste bin that was brought up earlier. Everything that survived the fire is also being removed, but being kept in a room down the stairs for safe keeping until the mess is completely cleared.

"Lord Günter!" A soldier appears in front of me as I am momentarily distracted, saluting with his right to his forehead. "The last of Lady Anissina's possessions have been removed and the room is now read to go under reconstruction to get rid of the damage that the fire has caused."

"Ah, what great news! I thank you all for your hard work everyone, you're all dismissed until further notice." I speak loudly so that each one of them can hear me and watch as the start to gather together and make their way out of the slightly blackened hallway.

Right now would be a good time to visit Gwendal and see how he's doing. He didn't look good at all when he left and I don't trust Anissina being alone with him when he's in that condition. Yes, I must quicken my pace if I want to find him before anything else goes wrong!

* * *

As I search the halls for where Gwendal and Anissina are, the soldiers start to return to their posts inside the castle. I had one of them report to Conrart before they left and it seems he got the message across.

Conrart must be with his majesty today... Oh, wait. How reckless and foolish of me to forget that today Conrart is considered to be 'His Majesty'... So that means his majesty is just Yuuri...? Ah, but how disrespectful of me to even think to call him by his name! Bad Günter, bad! Don't get side tracked; right now, you are on your way to the infirmary to see if that is where Gwendal may be.

The infirmary isn't too far from here, two more doors.. One... Oh, here it is! I let myself in, but not without knocking first. The reply I hear comes from Gwendal himself, he's definitely in there. I open the door and sure enough, right there on the first bed is Gwendal. He's sat on the edge of it looking frustrated. I head towards him slowly and quietly, making sure I don't disrupt the calm atmosphere of the place. Gwendal has regained most of his colour and he's looking at lot better than he was before. I sit down on the bed next to his and face him.

"Gwendal, about Anissina-" I start, but he cuts me off before I can share my thoughts.

"I sent her out of here. She was planing on building something new to repair the damages and _something else_ to replicate everything that was destroyed by using it's remains. I couldn't stand listening to her so I sent here away. She should be on her way to her own lands right about now. They will deal with her troublesome ways themselves for some time."

"I see, that's good news. She won't be able to cause any more trouble around here for a while." We pause for a moment and fall into a comfortable silence before I continue talking. "You're looking much better now Gwendal, how are you feeling?" Gwendal looks up at me properly now and I can see his eyes light up even the tiniest little bit.

"I'm still somewhat dizzy and have a headache, but otherwise I'm fine. I wasn't in there for long, so there wasn't much damage done. You were in the smoke too Günter... Are you feeling at all unwell?" I gasp gently in the back of my throat... Gwendal cares enough to ask, that's not like him...

"I haven't had any change in how I've been feeling, but I wasn't inside there as long as you were, so I did not breathe that unclean air as much as you did..." I trail off as I wonder if that was a suitable answer. I can't help but feel self-conscious around Gwendal. He judges people as he sees them and when he gets to know them, he judges them even more. There aren't many people Gwendal can stand being in a room alone with for too long because he's easily frustrated when that person doesn't meet his standards. He's not very open about himself either, so there isn't much I know about him. He keeps everything to himself, bottled up inside his mind. I try to be careful about what I say around him too, because I don't want to say something that has the potential to offend him. Despite him having the look of a bulky and unemotional man, he's actually extremely caring and has a fondness for cute things.

"Father, what are you doing here?" My darling Gisela appears from somewhere across the room and smiles to herself as she notices that I'm sat across from Gwendal.

"I'm just here to check on Gwendal's condition, nothing serious. The soldiers were very careful and none of them were hurt when putting out the fire so they don't require any treatment."

"That's great news!" She smiles and hands Gwendal a glass of water that she had prepared starts to speak to him. "Lord Gwendal, you're condition isn't serious and with enough rest you should be fine tomorrow, the fumes from the fire must have just gone to your head. Being with Anissina wont have helped that either." She chuckles to herself and then turns back to me. "Feel free to take him away from here, father. I'll be off to help my other patients now. Please make sure he recovers well." With a bow, she disappears as quickly as she appeared.

"Are you ready to leave yet Gwendal? We should find Conrad and tell him the situation. It's all been resolved now, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Very well. He should still be outside tending to the soldiers that haven't returned to their stations yet, we'll head there first."

"Right."

* * *

**Conrad's POV**

When the day started to lose it's light as the sunset came through the castle windows, we were all called to Gwendal's office. Mainly to discus what would be happening tomorrow, along with what had previously happened today. Yuuri and myself made our way there together with Greta and when we arrived, we found we were the last in.

Gwendal and Günter turn to look at the three of us as we make our way through the doors. Gwendal's expression isn't too dark despite our being late, although he does look to be fairly annoyed.

"I apologise for our lateness, Gwendal. There was something we had to see to." I apologise upfront and his expression seems to soften a little. It's well-known to everyone in the castle that Gwendal can't stay mad at the people he's closest too for long, especially when they are as cute as Yuuri and Wolfram are.

"Very well, now that everyone is here we can get started." Everyone watches him closely as Gwendal walks around his desk and sits down. He eyes everybody before continuing. "Firstly, I want to inform everyone that matters regarding what will happen to Lady Karbelnikoff after the countless amount of times she has failed to stick to the rules have been seen to. She will be given a fitting punishment and we shall not see her until her family have dealt with her properly. End of story."

"...What are they doing with her, Gwendal?" Yuuri's timid voice comes from my right. He's always been intimidated by Gwendal since the first day he arrived here, but I'm sure the fear will die out of him soon. Gwendal's just looks mean, I've already explained to his ma- Yuuri about Gwendal not being able to deal with things being cute all that well.

"I hardly think that matters. She is there, and we are here and we have other matters to discuss. Now," Gwendal pauses and looks directly towards me. "Your majesty, have you decided who you would like to take your position tomorrow?" My eyes dart around the room to see who's in here. I can honestly say that I hadn't thought about it yet. From out of everybody in this room, Yozak seems to be the best choice for tomorrow. I know that he will not cause any problems like we've had today... Although there are endless amounts of possibilities of what he is going to do.

"I choose Yozak." Yozak's head spins to me and he has a huge grin plastered across his face.

"Well Captain, I didn't know you wanted me that badly." Yozak winks at me and I can't help but show a slightly embarrassed face.

"Yozak, _please._" I say in a tone to try and keep him from saying any more sarcastic remarks.

"All right, that settles it. Do you have everything sorted for tomorrow, Yozak? I don't want this meeting to go on any longer than we first had planned."

"Well of course, your excellency." He starts moving towards the three of us and when he gets close enough, he grabs my hand and holds it up into the air. "This charming man shall be my fiancé," He then squeezes in between Greta and myself and takes her hand too. "And this beautiful young lady shall be my child. Your excellency shall be my only guard, although I am capable of taking that role myself." Yozak's grin goes out of control as his cheek just keeps coming. It's always been like this with him and I know I'll never be used to it, not even after all the years we've been together. He squeezes my hand and I turn to look at him. He gives me a grin and a wink and starts to drag the two of us out of the room with him. The last hear I see before we leave is Gwendal sighing loudly and dropping back into his chair.

* * *

**Yuuri's POV**

I can't help but think that meeting went pretty well. Who would've thought Yozak would already have everything planned out so well? Then again, he's never been one to keep people waiting. And he's a spy, so he always knows what he's doing. Conrad did look a little unsure of himself though... He kept, well I don't know how to say it, but it seems he can't keep his cool around Yozak...

What if there really is something going on between them!

No, I doubt that, Conrad isn't the type to want a relationship, he's to focused on everything and everyone else. He never puts himself first, so I can't see his partner being so happy with the relationship being so one sided towards his or herself. But Conrad did tell me about one of his relationships... That one with the strange half-tuna, half-woman...type...thing. Yeah, I have no idea what he meant, but I hope that if he does get anyone, at least Yozak would be a better catch.

It's weird, sleeping alone without Wolfram here. It's colder and I feel lonelier... When is he coming back?

...This beds too big for one person.

* * *

**A/N**

**This is so very delayed. But hopefully I'll have the next chapter written before too long. I just... I've had, like, no ideas for this. Not for the story, just for Conrad. (Sorry Conrad, you're slightly boring). Anyhoo, here it is. And I know there isn't much too it, but it is the second half. What were you expecting, something super genius? I'm not that good.**

**I apologise for not choosing Günter regardless of him getting the highest amount of requests, but I want him to go later in the week. Therefore, the next highest vote was Yozak. Which I quite like. I like Yozak. He's fun.**

**Sorry if any of the characters are OOC at all. I find some of them easier to write than others...**

* * *

**Review Replies**

Miyuiki Meiru

He is, in a way. I don't think he's all that great all the time though. Still, Yuuri admires him so I guess that's all that counts for me.

Totalanimeloverno1

D: Hurt Yuuri? Trust me, I don't want to hurt him more than I already did in my other story, but I don't think there was any way for him to get hurt. Sorry.

I support either, I don't care who's on top. That never bothered me because I'm open to most pairings... Even something like... YuurixPochi? Is that going too far?

I think I said in the last chapter that he went to patrol borders and sort out things happening all over the country, if that's wrong... Em, have a look at the previous chapter, I have problems remembering what I wrote (It was so long ago...).

Issm

What slight ConYuu? I haven't put that in yet... ;) I think it's cute when Yuuri fawns over Conrad because Conrad would probably just dismiss everything he said and turn all his mighty greatness on Yuuri, making Yuuri seem like a god.

I've never been fishing before, but thanks. And I have to be honest, this one is a lot later than the other, but that'll change from now on. It's only been about a month since I got access to this file again, and I've had no time to be writing recently. But here it is! :D

And thank you, Anissina is one of the easiest for me to write. I dunno, maybe it comes naturally... cause I'm like her? Yeah, that's probably completely untrue, but she is a cheeky bugger.

Saints and sailors

Well, thanks for reading, and I'm glad you enjoyed it! Wolf's one of my favourites too!

Wolfram von Bielefeld

Thanks :D

Elle

Aha, well there's a lot planned out for Wolfram's day already. Too bad that I shoved him halfway (maybe even further) across the country. He's too far away to be able to do anything other than send a pigeon at the moment.

Transylvania gone Crazy

Hii! Hehe, thanks!

...*tag* You're it! *runs away*

Elle von Werner

The second time? *dies from feeling loved* Thank you! It seems Wolfram's day is going to be quite popular. Of course, Wolfram is quite popular himself.

Yumi-chan Hamano

:O I wouldn't hurt Greta, she's too cute and innocent. She never did anything to deserve to be hurt. She's fine~ Yuuri, on the other hand, deserves to be hit on the head with an umbrella, that might knock some sense in to him.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I love you all for it!


End file.
